Fated Prophecy
by Raven Shadowrose
Summary: Lord Rahl decides he wants to claim Alienne's skill for himself, what happens when the tyrant and the singer meet? This is a full length story and a direct sequel to the previous one shots I have written.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Title: Fated Propehecy  
**

**Rating: Mature  
**

**Pairing: ?/?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Legend Of The Seeker, any original characters and the story are my property.  
**

**A/N: This story is the sequel to the one shots I have been writing; Tides of Time, Somewhere, When You're Alone and I Know Where You Sleep. I would help you to read those first, so you can understand what has happened before this story.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One... Alienne Quenell.**

I was sat at the table in my small kitchen, it was a dangerous time to be in D'Hara. Lord Rahl had been killed by the seeker months ago but somehow he had managed to return from the Underworld and was once again ruling from the People's Palace. I try to keep the information from Eva, she is an innocent young girl and the less she knows about the events in the world the better. Especially the rumour that the Keeper is after Lord Rahl for betraying him.

With our brother, William, in Brennidon working for a scribe it is up to me to protect Eva, I will not fail her. There have been many strange events of late, boxes of food and a toy or two for Eva appearing on the doorstep. It had started a few months before and then stopped all of a sudden and then a few weeks ago it started again. I checked the food carefully before either of us ate it, I had inherited some hearth craft from my mother and part of my gift was that I could sense poison even when hidden in food and drink. Whenever the food was left I tried to see the person that did it, but they were nowhere in sight. William sent us whatever money he could, I told him about the food being left and he said as long as it was safe to eat then we should just accept it.

Eva told me that there is a man who sits at the window and watches me sing to her at night, she says that he is the one that is leaving all the food. I have never seen anyone and I have looked many times. I cannot rule out that she has an imaginary friend but neither can I rule out that this man is real, especially if he is a threat to us. Young girls went missing on occasion, some were victims of the Mord'Sith and others went into the People's Palace and never came out again.

I was keeping back some of the money that William sent to us, once I had enough I would take Eva and we would leave D'Hara, we would go as far as possible to somewhere that she would be safe. Keeping Eva safe was my main concern in life, I taught her what I could, she was a smart girl and she learned quickly but I had limited resources. If we could get to Brennidon then William would teach her more than I could.

I had sent Eva out to the garden to play, she loved being out with the flowers, as much as I wanted to keep her inside and keep and her safe I could not deny her the time in the garden that she enjoyed so much. If I kept her inside she would want to know why and no amount of good intentions would be able to keep the truth from her. I stood up and went to the window, it was time to check on her again. My heart nearly stopped when I saw a cloaked man stood with Eva, I picked up the sword that once belonged to my father and quietly went outside.

I couldn't hear what the man was saying to Eva, before he turned around I touched the sword to his back. 'What do you want with my sister? Think very carefully about your answer, remember that I have a sword at your back.'

'I mean her no harm.'

'That's not what I asked.' I pushed the sword a little more into his back to let him know how serious I was, no one would take my sister.

'Alienne, he's not here to hurt me, he's the man at the window, the one that comes to hear you sing.'

'What? Turn around, slowly.' He did as I asked and I put the sword back, level with his heart. 'Get inside, both of you, now.' I was surprised that the man did as I asked, he was likely to be much stronger than I was and yet he did nothing.

I closed the door behind us all and carefully latched it. 'Sit down, at the table.' I gestured with the sword and the man did as he was asked. 'Eva, I want you to tell me exactly what is going on. Do not leave anything out.'

'He is the man who comes to watch you sing, just like I said. He doesn't mean us any harm.'

'I thought he was just an imaginary friend.'

'I am no imaginary friend, I am very real as you can see.'

I did not ask you to speak, I will get to you in a minute.' His voice was very familiar. 'Eva, please go to your room, I need to talk with your friend.'

'As long as you promise not to hurt him.'

'I promise.' Eva looked at the man one more time and then went to her room as I had asked her.

I turned to the man once she had gone. 'What is the meaning of this? I have my younger sister telling me that there is a man sitting at her window at night, a man who turns out to be you. Why have you been coming here?'

'I just wanted to listen to you sing, that is all.'

'You say it like it is so simple. Who are you?'

'Do you wish to know?'

'Yes, you have been coming here and intruding on my sister and I, the least you can do is tell me what your name is.'

'My name is Darken Rahl.'

'Right, and I'm the Creator.'

'You don't believe me?'

'No. Take off your hood, prove it.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.' The man lifted his hands to the hood and pulled it back and sure enough the man sat in front of me had Darken Rahl's face. 'Just because you have his face doesn't mean you are him. I've heard about the double that is kept in the palace.'

'That double no longer exists.'

'Fine, whatever you say.'

'You don't believe me?'

'No, chances are you would have killed me by now if you were.'

'Fair point. I don't want to kill you though.'

'What do you want?'

'It's quite simple, I was going to have my soldiers bring you to the palace but as I have been caught I will ask you myself. I have heard you singing and I want your skill at my command, it would be quite a treat for my guests and for myself. You will be very well rewarded if you agree.'

'I don't understand, why me, surely there are better people for this job?'

'I have decided that I want your skill, no one else will do. As a sweetener for the deal my scholars will teach your sister.'

'Do I have any choice?'

'Not really. I get what I want.'

'Very well, you should know this though, I am doing it for Eva, not for you.'

'As you wish, I'd remember that having me on side could be very good for you.'

'If the villagers don't mark me as a traitor I'll be lucky.'

'I can have them taken care of.'

'No, I know what your methods are for taking care of people and I will not have any part of it.'

'Fine, be at the People's Palace tomorrow for noon, do not be late.'

'Noon, right, I've got it.' Lord Rahl stood up and left, if he even was Lord Rahl that is, he must have known that I wouldn't take the chance and that I would be there at the People's Palace tomorrow.

I had no choice but to agree, if I didn't show up then he would send soldiers after me and bring me there by force, I couldn't risk anything happening to Eva, she would be leverage to make me comply. Lord Rahl knew that he had me, I didn't like him, he was a creep of the highest order, he had decided that my skill must be at his command. I felt sick that I had agreed to his request, as long as he kept his hands off me then I might be able to get through singing for him and his odious guests.

I went to Eva's room and knocked on the door, I let myself in and found her playing with the doll that mother had bought for her before she died. 'Has Darken gone?'

'He has. He asked me to do something for him.'

'What was it?'

'He wants me to sing at the palace for him and his guests.'

'What did you say?'

'I said yes.'

'But you didn't want to?' Eva had always been able to tell when I was less than happy about doing something, it was like she knew what I was feeling before I did.

'No, he offered me an education for you. I had to take it.'

'He's not a bad man, I think he's just lonely, that's why he came here.' Eva always saw the best in people, I didn't want her to lose that quality.

'Possibly, I think we will know more when we go to the palace tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow?'

'Yes, we have to go to the palace tomorrow.'

'Are you going to sing for him?'

'I don't know, he didn't say a lot, just that I had to be there.'

'I'd give him a chance, after all he did bring us food, he can't be that bad.'

'Maybe not, I'm not sure. Are you going to stay in here and play with your doll?'

'For a little while.' I nodded and left Eva to play with her toys.

I went back to the kitchen and sat back at the table. When I was sat here earlier my biggest worry was how soon we could leave this place. Now I was having to worry about the fact that a tyrant wanted to claim my skill for himself, what if he decided that he wanted more than my singing, would I be able to give it to him? I don't think that I could, I just had to hope that it didn't come to that one day. I knew the risks involved and yet I had to take them. I would be laying down some rules tomorrow, tyrant or not Lord Rahl had to know the score. I know that there are Mord'Sith in the palace and I will not tolerate them laying even one hand on my sister.

It might not be so bad, Eva would get a decent education and I could tolerate just singing for Lord Rahl, if it got too bad then I could take Eva away before he could even get to us. I must be mad, how long would it be before he lost his temper and would he take it out on Eva or myself? I was quite able to handle myself, my father had taught me to disable someone that was intent on hurting me. I was glad of his tutelage, he could have insisted that I learned to sew lace and be like the other women but he had given me the tools I needed to look after Eva. I would use that skill if I had to, I wasn't afraid of hurting someone that meant me harm. It wasn't my mission in life to hurt people but if it was a choice of me or them then it was no contest.

I decided that I would take Eva's advice and give Lord Rahl a chance. I would make sure to keep my wits about me every time that we were in the palace. I didn't know why Lord Rahl was so willing to pay for someone to sing to him, he had a different agenda than what he said. I was good at reading people and whatever Lord Rahl wanted it wasn't just an entertainer. The mystery intrigued me, I hated to admit it but Lord Rahl had interested me, what was beneath that tough exterior? I wanted to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Title: Fated Propehecy  
**

**Rating: Mature  
**

**Pairing: ?/?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Legend Of The Seeker, any original characters and the story are my property.  
**

******A/N: This story is the sequel to the one shots I have been writing; Tides of Time, Somewhere, When You're Alone and I Know Where You Sleep. I would help you to read those first, so you can understand what has happened before this story.**

* * *

Chapter Two... Darken Rahl.

Meeting Alienne had been different than I imagined, she had pulled a sword on me and told me exactly what she thought. If anyone else had pulled a sword on me I would have dealt with them severely. I hadn't been expecting someone to ambush me from behind, it was a surprise and one that I hadn't been ready for. I had cursed myself for letting my guard down until I heard the female voice talking, if it had been a man I would have pulled my sword on him straight away. Something told me that this was the elusive woman that I had seen singing, I had the chance to see what she looked like. I did as she asked me to, partly because she had a sword to my heart and partly because I had the chance to talk to her.

I watched her carefully, I had wanted to see what she looked like properly and now that I had the chance I took in every detail about her that I could remember. She had long, brown hair that was roughly pulled back and blue eyes. There wasn't anything really remarkable about her features but I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was different to the women that frequented the palace, they were usually heavily made up with the latest fashion of make up, perhaps that is why I found her so fascinating. Her face was open and honest, she was just different, the women around the palace worshipped the ground I walked on and here was one who didn't. I appreciated her sarcasm, it made me smile, I could always count on Alienne to tell me what she thinks.

I had known she would agree to my proposal, I had offered her the chance to make her sister's future better. Alienne cares for her sister and I knew that all I had to do was use that to get her to sing for me. It might be low and sneaky but I would keep my promise and get one of the scholars to teach Eva. I believed her fully that she was doing it for her sister and not for me, I hadn't liked the obvious disdain in her voice. Maybe in time she would lose her dislike for me, I know I deserved it, after all it was common knowledge that I had spilled a lot of blood. I was going to have to be respectful of her if I ever wanted to change her opinion of me, something that I would find very hard to do.

I was thinking so hard about Alienne that I had forgotten about the Seeker and the Keeper. Richard had sealed the Keeper back in the Underworld. I knew for a fact that the Keeper was still after me, he hasn't made his move and I don't know why. I was intending to make the most of the time that I had before he came for me. The Keeper hasn't forgotten about me, he is just biding his time until he can find some way to return me to the Underworld so I can face his torture for all eternity. He will send someone after me, I wonder who it will be?

I shook my head, nothing had happened yet and maybe it wouldn't. I didn't know a lot, many things had changed. I was no longer a baneling, Walter had never been bound by the same deal with the Keeper. I didn't need to kill to stay alive, I was free from that obligation, that was why the Keeper had wanted me to kill myself so I would be back in the Underworld and serving his purpose again. I turned to the servant by the door. 'Send for General Egremont, tell him to come here immediately.'

'Yes Lord Rahl, right away.' The servant left the room and I turned to the window, it would be midday soon and Alienne would be here.

General Egremont came into the room, I had heard his footsteps coming down the hall. 'You wished to see me my Lord?'

'I did. Come midday a woman will appear at the gates, her name is Alienne, I have asked for her to come here. She is to be the new singer for the palace. Her younger sister Eva is to be educated by the scholars. They are to be escorted to me and extended every courtesy the palace has to offer is that clear?'

'Yes, Lord Rahl.'

'Good.' Egremont bowed low and left the room, I turned to the window again and watched for Alienne arriving at the palace.

I have been very careful to keep from others that I no longer work for the Keeper, I no longer have the power to draw people to me like I did before. The soldiers are not bound to me now and the Keeper could use any one of them to kill me, I would not be offered freedom and I would be tortured forever. It is times like this that I wished I had made more allies, there are so few and no one that really likes me.

My thoughts turned to Alienne, she was walking towards the palace and Egremont was there to greet her. Eva was holding Alienne's hand and looking up at the palace in awe, it has been a long time since I've seen a reaction like that. They disappeared from my view and I turned to the door behind me, I haven't been able to spell certain areas of the palace since I lost my magic, it is lucky for me that no one would dare enter my private chambers without invitation. I have neglected to mention that they are unspelled in the hope that the fear of the pain they would feel on entering will keep them out.

I looked Alienne up and down, she was simply dressed, I would have to take care of that for when she was going to sing to my guests. I had thought ahead and hired a seamstress to make her some clothes, it was lucky that I had. 'Alienne, you came.'

'You knew I would.'

'Hello Eva.'

'Hello Darken, is this your house?'

'It is my house.'

'Do you live here by yourself?'

'Not really, there are others who live here too.'

'Will I get to meet them?'

'Some day, we have to see about your lessons first.'

'Oh okay, do we have to?' I turned to the servant that was by the door to hide my smile from Alienne, I had a feeling that she would have my head if I encouraged Eva.

'Take Lady Eva to the kitchen and see that she gets something nice to eat.'

'Yes Lord Rahl.' Eva smiled and took the hand of the servant and they left the room.

Now that Eva was being taken care of I just had to get Egremont out of the way so I could spend some time alone with Alienne. 'Egremont could you see to the patrol arrangements for the border? Make sure that everything goes to plan.'

'Yes Lord Rahl.' Egremont bowed and I turned to Alienne, I studied her carefully, her features were more pleasing when she wasn't angry. 'Alienne, perhaps you would like to take a walk with me in the palace gardens.'

'If you wish it.'

'I do, the question is do you?'

'I have something to say and it doesn't matter where I say it.'

'The gardens it is then.' Alienne was going to be hard work, she clearly had a dislike for me and it wasn't going to go away quickly.

I guided Alienne to the gardens, she was determined not to be impressed but I could see it in her eyes that she was. The gardens were well taken care of, many plants thrived here and had done for generations. 'You said that you had something to tell me Lady Alienne.'

'Don't call me that, I am no lady.'

'As you wish.'

'I know the type of women that are in this palace and I know what they do to little girls to train them. If they lay even one hand on Eva then no amount of pain will stop me from killing them, is that clear?'

'Very, you have my word that the Mord'Sith won't go anywhere near Eva. Anything else?'

'I am not your property, I may be in your employ but I am still my own person and always will be. This is just business, my body is off limits, is that understood?'

'Yes, understood, you may change your mind, I can be very convincing.'

'I'm sure you can be, I'm not interested, Eva is my only concern and that is why I'm doing this.'

'Very well. I agree to your demands, the Mord'Sith will stay away from Eva and I will keep my hands to myself. You will have to do something for me.'

'What is it?'

'When you perform you will have to be in the correct attire, a seamstress will be here to take your measurements shortly. I also expect you to learn the piano to accompany your voice. The parties I hold have always been the best and that is not about to change. Those are my demands, I have agreed to yours and now you must agree to mine.'

'Fine, I want to meet this tutor of Eva's.'

'As you wish Lady Alienne.'

'Don't call me that.' Alienne stalked off and I followed close behind her, she was going to be a handful, it was good that I liked a challenge.

I housed a few permanent scholars within the palace and it was one of these men that I would be getting to tutor Eva. I followed the winding path of the palace to the rarely frequented area where the scholars worked. I opened the door and let Alienne go in first, the scholar waiting for us bowed as I entered the room. 'Alienne, this is Lucian Hillel, he'll be teaching Eva.'

'Is he good?'

'He's the best we have.'

'I assure you Alienne, I will teach your sister well.'

'Very well, you can teach Eva.'

'Thank you my Lady.'

'Just Alienne, I have no airs and graces.' The scholar bowed one more time and I escorted Alienne out of the room.

I walked by Alienne's side as I escorted her to the room where she would have her measurements taken for her new dresses. 'In company I will be calling you Lady Alienne, you must accept this. I have a reputation in certain circles and I intend to keep my reputation intact, they will not know of where you come from. This is for your own good too, they will look down on you if they were to know of your lack of nobility.'

'What makes you think I care for other people and their opinions?'

'You may not care but I do. You will also have lessons in elocution, the nobles of this land expect to be talked to in a certain way and I expect you to learn how.'

'You expect a lot, what makes you think I will go along with any of this?'

'I know you will, for Eva's future.' Alienne scowled and I opened another door, the seamstress was waiting inside, she bowed to me and then to Alienne. 'Alienne needs some dresses, no expense spared, she has to sing for some distinguished people and I want you to make Alienne look her best.'

'Yes Lord Rahl.'

'I have some things to attend to, I will be back later.' The seamstress bowed again and she set about taking Alienne's measurements.

I went to my private chambers straight away, Egremont was waiting for me. 'The guards are patrolling the border as we speak Lord Rahl.'

'Excellent. Make it known that Eva is out of bounds to the Mord'Sith, she will not be joining their ranks. Alienne is not to be touched by anyone, if they do then that action will be their last.'

'I will do as you ask Lord Rahl, I'm assuming that you want her for yourself.'

'Naturally, when she does eventually give in to me I want her untouched.'

'Of course Lord Rahl.' Egremont bowed and left me alone, I had made him think that it was for me that I had made the rule that Alienne cannot be touched by anyone but me, it was for her too. I didn't want her touched against her will, I hadn't cared whether a woman was willing in the past, but Alienne was different. I was masking my reasons, if it got out that I was protecting someone then I would be seen as weak and my rule wouldn't be secure, it was best all round that I kept the real reasons to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Title: Fated Propehecy  
**

**Rating: Mature  
**

**Pairing: ?/?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Legend Of The Seeker, any original characters and the story are my property.  
**

******A/N: This story is the sequel to the one shots I have been writing; Tides of Time, Somewhere, When You're Alone and I Know Where You Sleep. I would help you to read those first, so you can understand what has happened before this story.**

* * *

******Thank you to all the lovely people that have reviewed and set story alerts for my work, it is very much appreciated.  
**

* * *

Chapter Three... Alienne Quenell.

I stood on a little step as the woman pottered about and took my measurements. I wasn't certain that I wanted to be here, dressing up nice for nobles and learning elocution, that's not who I am. Rahl was right in his assumption that I would do it for Eva, I hated that he was right. He seemed to know what I would do before I did it. The woman had finished taking the measurements that she needed and she was searching through different pieces of fabric. 'Lord Rahl will want some red dresses of course, he's very particular about using the colours of his house.'

'Red, I feared you would say that. I don't think I suit red.'

'You have a beautiful colouring and will be stunning in red, I'll see to it. I know just what to make for you to show you off to your best. You'll be a lady in no time.' I smiled at her enthusiasm but I wasn't a lady and it was hard to get into it, I reminded myself one more time that I was doing this for Eva. How long would I be able to keep this going before I said something that Rahl didn't like?

Once I was finished being measured Rahl came back for me, clearly he wasn't finished with me just yet. 'How long will it be before the dresses can be delivered here?'

'I'm assuming that you'll want the best quality.'

'Of course.'

'I'll get all my staff working on them to have them finished as soon as possible. I can have the first one finished in around five days.'

'That would be acceptable.'

'Thank you Lord Rahl.' I watched Rahl escort the seamstress out of the room and then he turned back to me.

'You do not seem pleased, is there something wrong?'

'I am no lady as well you know.'

'Most women would be happy that they were being spoiled with dresses and jewellery.'

'I am not most women.'

'I have noticed that.'

'Where am I going to keep all these things? I cannot take them back to the house.'

'You will have a room here where you can get ready and use if you have to stay in the palace.'

'I will not be staying in the palace, we have a house, all of our things are there.'

'You could bring them here. Some of the balls and parties finish late and I think you will not drag Eva home through the dark streets late at night, they are not always safe after all.' Rahl had me and he knew it, I scowled at him and he just smiled. 'Very well, on late nights we will stay here but on early ones we will go home.'

'As you wish.' He was granting me a few things but I had to wonder what kind of game he was playing, he was playing the courteous host but I knew beneath the surface he was a dangerous man and I wasn't going to let down my guard around him.

The palace was a lot different than what I was used to, there were servants waiting to be given orders and Mord'Sith walking around. They were intimidating women and I hated the idea of them getting to Eva. 'I trust you have taken care of my request for Eva to be left alone by a certain group of women.'

'I have made it known to them that Eva is not to be trained, they will do as I order them. Before you ask the soldiers have been told that you are off limits too.'

'Thank you.' Rahl deserved a little bit of gratitude, he had done as I asked when he could have ignored my request. I saw his eyebrows rise, he was clearly surprised that I had thanked him.

'We might make you into a lady yet. The first party is in a week, your lessons in etiquette will start tomorrow. I trust that you will not let me down.'

'I will do what it takes for Eva and her future.'

'Yes, I can see that, as you have said she is your main priority.'

'Always.' I wasn't sure what Rahl's tone of voice was hiding, there was something in his eyes that he wasn't saying.

Rahl had left saying that he had some affairs to take care of, I wasn't sure what and I didn't like to ask. I knew the sort of things that he had done in the past and I didn't want to know what he was doing at this moment in time, especially if he was torturing someone. He was a confusing person, there was more to him than most people knew or cared to see. I don't know why I was thinking so much about Rahl, I shook my head, this was just a job and that was exactly how it was going to remain. I wasn't going to be taken in by his gracious actions towards Eva and I, I will keep him at arms length and do only enough to ensure that Eva's tutelage continues.

I had been given permission to wander through the palace and explore while Rahl was taking care of his business. The palace was beautiful but I wasn't about to tell Rahl that just yet, I would wait and see if it came up in conversation. I wasn't stopped from going anywhere but I had received a few curious looks from some of the Mord'Sith that were around. It was hard not to shiver when some of them looked at me, it was as if they were looking right through me to what was underneath. I had always suspected that their appetites for pleasure were not reserved for just males, and it appeared that I was right. I knew what they did for Rahl in his bedroom, assuming the rumours were true of course, I felt very ignorant compared to them.

I turned into the library and looked around me, there were many shelves filled with books, it must have taken many years to collect all these books. There was a comfortable silence in this room, I sat in a chair and looked around, the room was full of light. I felt more settled in this room than I had all day in other areas of the palace. If I had to spend a good deal of time here then I would come to this place to relax, I'm sure that Rahl wouldn't disagree. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the chair, it had been a surprising day.

'Alienne.' It was Eva's voice and I got up out of the chair to see her holding Rahl's hand, she looked quite happy to do so. 'We've been looking everywhere for you.'

'Have you?'

'Yes, I've had my lessons for the day and Darken says I can go and play in the gardens.'

'He did?'

'I want to go and see the flowers, can I?'

'Of course you can.'

'Thank you.' Eva hugged me and then sat on my knee.

'I'm sure you will be able to provide Eva with an escort won't you Lord Rahl?'

'Yes, an escort.' Rahl gestured to the woman at the door. 'Escort Lady Eva to the gardens and take care of her as she plays.' The woman bowed and Eva went with her, it was hard to match Eva's enthusiasm, she was looking at the world through the eyes of a child and I was almost envious of her ability to see things as innocently as she did.

An uneasy silence fell over the room, it was easier to talk to Rahl when there was someone else with us or when I was angry, but now we were alone and I wasn't angry. The silence that had previously been comfortable was now oppressive and I was feeling strange. A servant came in and placed some food and a decanter of wine on the table, he bowed and then left the room. 'You must be hungry, come, eat with me.' The food was of good quality; cheese, bread and fruit, nothing too heavy. I discreetly checked the food for poison and when I found none I placed a bit of everything on to a plate and sat at the table. Rahl followed my lead and then poured a glass of wine for me, I checked the wine too and then slowly sipped it.

I sensed that Rahl was watching me and I kept my eyes focused on the food in front of me, I felt a bit better when he looked away and started to eat himself. I didn't know what he was trying to achieve, he was so startlingly normal at present and it had thrown me. I had been expecting a lordly man sat on his throne with people grovelling at his feet and that wasn't what I got. It would have been easier if he had been exactly what I had expected, dealing with the man that was sat quietly across from me was much harder. I took another sip of wine and then placed the glass carefully back on the table.

I finished the food that was in front of me and placed the plate back on the tray that had been brought in. 'Have you finished?'

'Yes, thank you.'

'Very well, just leave it all here, someone will come and pick it up soon. I have something to show you before you leave.'

'What is it?'

'The room you will be using.'

'Oh, okay.' I followed Rahl through the corridors of the palace until he came to a room and opened the door.

I stepped inside the door and I looked around the room that I found myself in, it was very luxurious and the thought came into my mind that this was a room that was intended for seduction. The bed had many layers of velvet covers and the lamp on the side was lit but left on low. There was an expensive wardrobe and on the other side was a table and large mirror. 'What do you think?'

'It's beautiful.'

'You will have a maid to help you get ready for your performances.'

'A maid? I don't need a maid, I can dress myself.'

'With those dresses you will need help, if you don't agree to a maid then I can always dress you as well as escorting you to the ballroom.'

'Fine, a maid it is.'

'I thought you'd say that.' I scowled at Rahl's back when he turned around. 'This room and the bathroom attached are yours, no one but you, Eva, your maid and myself will come in here.'

'I trust that you will knock first.'

'Of course.' I wasn't sure if he would, I made a note to always be dressed in this room just in case.

I went to the window and looked out, the view stretched for miles, it was incredible. I turned back from the window and found Rahl stood in front of me, he was invading my space and I felt the hairs on my arms stand on end. 'There are times I will need you to sing for me personally, alone.'

'Excuse me?'

'I like to relax in my chambers in the evening when I can, your voice will be perfect for releasing my tensions, as well as the view of course.'

'I think you should remember that I told you I was off limits.'

'I remember it well, just because I can't touch doesn't mean I can't look at you and use my imagination.'

'Imagine all you like, you will never have me.'

'Are you sure about that?' Rahl moved closer and placed his hands either side of the window, I shifted as close to the window as I could but he just closed the gap between us. 'If I wanted you Alienne, I would have had you already, I am abiding by your request as I don't like taking women against their will. I think pleasure should be given willingly and therefore I prefer willing women in my bed. How long will you be able to resist me? I haven't even touched you and already you're trembling.'

'I am not.'

'You've never known the touch of a man and yet you want to, you crave it more than anything. As much as you pretend to despise me, I intrigue you and you know it. You wonder what it would be like to be in my bed and to have my hands and mouth roaming your body.'

'You know nothing about me.'

'Perhaps not, there is plenty of time to learn everything in the coming weeks.' Rahl moved away and I blinked a few times to compose myself. I hated that he was right, his physical presence dominating my personal space had been enough to make my skin tingle.

I followed Rahl out of the room and to the gardens of the palace, he had given me a lot to think about in such a short space of time. Rahl was much more attractive than I had thought him to be. I was going to have to be careful not to get into another situation like the one that I had today, I would be on my guard in future. I was sure that he was just baiting me to see how I would react. I composed myself as Eva came running over to us. 'Alienne the gardens are so pretty, I want to come here every day.'

'If you do your lessons then I'm sure it will be allowed, but for now it is time to go home.'

'I trust we will see you tomorrow, Lady Alienne?'

'Yes, you will.'

'Excellent, midday again. Goodbye Lady Eva.'

'Goodbye Darken.' Rahl nodded and left and we made our way to the entrance of the palace, it had been a surprising day and I just wanted to go to our home and relax.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Title: Fated Propehecy  
**

**Rating: Mature  
**

**Pairing: ?/?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Legend Of The Seeker, any original characters and the story are my property.  
**

******A/N: This story is the sequel to the one shots I have been writing; Tides of Time, Somewhere, When You're Alone and I Know Where You Sleep. I would help you to read those first, so you can understand what has happened before this story.**

* * *

Chapter Four... General Egremont.

Lord Rahl had given me my orders and then he disappeared, he has been doing that a lot lately, nobody knows where he is going and why. His mood has been pensive today, it all started when that woman showed up. I've seen how he looks at her, she interests him, I was proved right when he gave me the order that she was not to be touched. Lord Rahl likes virgins, he takes pride in being a woman's first lover and knowing that she will never find another that will equal him. Once he has had her she will mean nothing to him and he will discard her, I have seen it many times.

Lord Rahl is very adept at making women fall in love with him but he never loves any of them, he is not capable. If this woman holds out and doesn't give him what he wants she might keep his attention for a bit longer but I doubt it, they all fall to his charms in the end. He is going to great lengths to ensnare this one, giving her younger sister access to a scholar and buying the woman many dresses. I heard that she was to sing for the guests at the next party, how did he know that she could sing? Perhaps that is where he has been going at night.

I was disturbed from my thoughts by a voice echoing around me. 'General Egremont, kneel before your Keeper.'

'Yes my Lord, how may I serve you?'

'I want to know everything that goes on inside this palace. Darken Rahl has betrayed me and I want your help to bring him down.'

'I cannot kill him, I do not have the skill.'

'I am not asking you to kill him, not yet. You are to be my eyes and ears and give me the information I require when I ask for it.'

'Of course my Lord, I will do as you ask. Lord Rahl has hired a woman to sing for him, he is acting strange around her though I do not know why.'

'Keep watching them. Is there anything else?'

'Lord Rahl disappears at night sometimes, I do not know to where.'

'Find out. Do this and you will be richly rewarded.'

'Yes my Lord.'

'I will return in a few days and when I do I will expect you to have some information for me. You are my instrument now, do not fail me, the penalties will be harsh if you do.'

'I will not fail my Lord.'

'See that you don't.' The Keeper left with those words, he had offered me a reward for spying on Lord Rahl, if he caught me then I would be dead. Being Lord Rahl's general meant that I had access to areas that others didn't, I could see why the Keeper had come to me. Lord Rahl wouldn't be suspicious as all his orders came through me, until it was too late for him to do anything about it.

I would tell the Keeper everything that I could find out, he had personally come to me for my services and I'd rather it be Lord Rahl getting the wrath of the Keeper than myself. The Keeper's eventual goal would be to return Lord Rahl to the Underworld where he would torture him for eternity. I didn't really care about that, I would have power and the Keeper on my side, no one would oppose me if I made a play for the throne of D'Hara. Once Lord Rahl was dead and being tormented then I would take my place as rightful ruler.

I heard my name being called from the hall, it was one of the servants. 'General Egremont, Lord Rahl wishes to see you immediately.' He must be back from wherever he went.

'I will be right there.' I followed the woman down to Lord Rahl's private chambers. 'Lord Rahl, you wished to see me?'

'I do. I assume the security for the party has been organised. Many of the nobles of D'Hara will be there and we can't afford undesirable people endangering them now can we Egremont?'

'I have assigned the guards myself Lord Rahl, they are the best ones we have. I assure you that everything is going according to plan.'

'Excellent. What about the border patrols?'

'There have been a few disturbances along the border, nothing major, just peasants that are trying their luck.'

'Any sign of the Seeker?'

'No, if he is around then he is lying low. Perhaps he feels that as he has defeated the Keeper you are no longer a threat to him.'

'Perhaps, if he returns then the order is the same.'

'As you wish, Lord Rahl.'

'The Keeper has not been defeated permanently I can assure you of that, he will return.'

'You will return to your rightful position as his right-hand man once he does won't you, my Lord?'

'I am sure of it, I have been his servant for many years after all.'

'To the benefit of all Lord Rahl.'

'It is good that you think so Egremont. Is there anything that I should know about?'

'No, Lord Rahl, that is all.'

'You are dismissed.' I bowed to Lord Rahl and left the room, he didn't suspect anything, I breathed a sigh of relief and went to supervise the changing of the guard.

I had served Lord Rahl for years and in turn he had served the Keeper, I watched him gain more power and riches while perfectly good men died, they were expendable, of course, more would always be found to take their place. In the past no one would turn down the chance to be in Lord Rahl's army but there have been soldiers disappearing since he returned from the Underworld, whatever thrall he once held over them appears to have lost its power. There are some who still serve in the army willingly, if I were to let the numbers slide and spread dissatisfaction in the ranks then Lord Rahl would be left with no one on his side. I would run the plan by the Keeper the next time he contacts me.

It was a clear, cold night, the soldiers were stamping their feet to keep warm, the view from the very top of the palace allowed anyone to see enemies from miles around. It was also unpopular as it got very cold up here, the guard was changed frequently to prevent anyone having to be up here for too long. If I was to lengthen the time that they had to spend here secretly every so often then that would annoy the soldiers, I could make it sound like Lord Rahl's orders. They would never question his faithful General after all, until they started to get fed up and when nothing was done a few would desert and the ranks would be even less. Of course, they would spread the word to other men that life in the D'Haran army wasn't worth it and it would get harder and harder to find men to join. I would pull Lord Rahl's throne right out from underneath him, with the Keeper behind me, no one will dare challenge me.

The Mord'Sith are the only people that could challenge me, their loyalty to Lord Rahl was the only real obstacle that stood in my way. The Keeper could get them on side, they would be a powerful ally and one that he would be glad to have I should think. I would see to it that any of the Mord'Sith that joined the ranks of my new army would be given power. Their fighting skills were something I could use to damp down the resistance in the world. The people would learn to bow before me or die, those that stood in my way would be taken care of, especially Lord Rahl.

There is much work to be done in the coming days, I did not know when the Keeper would contact me again and I would have to have some information before then. I would have to be careful not to arouse suspicion, Lord Rahl was very suspicious, it was how he had stayed in power all those years until the Seeker came along and made the prophecy come true. Maybe if I handed the Keeper the Seeker then it would double my reward. The possibilities were endless, I could take over every part of the world and unite them all under one rule, my rule. I could see them all bowing before me now and it impressed me, I could taste power and I wanted it for myself, I would have it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Title: Fated Propehecy  
**

**Rating: Mature  
**

**Pairing: ?/?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Legend Of The Seeker, any original characters and the story are my property.  
**

******A/N: This story is the sequel to the one shots I have been writing; Tides of Time, Somewhere, When You're Alone and I Know Where You Sleep. I would help you to read those first, so you can understand what has happened before this story.**

* * *

******A/N: Thank you to anyone who has left a comment or subscribed to this story :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Five... Darken Rahl.

I feel that I have come on too strongly with Alienne, throughout the course of the day she had awakened something inside of me that I hadn't felt in years. It scared me and made me feel vulnerable and so I asserted my dominance over her, something that I feel was the wrong action now I look back on what I did. I thought I had scared her away but she said that she was coming back again. I had faced battles and assassins and hadn't been scared but this one woman who intrigued me in a way unlike all others terrified me, she could be my undoing. If anyone found out I was having these feelings then they would be used against me to bring me down.

What can I do about this situation? I could keep her at arms length and only be around her when I had to be, I could send her away from the palace and then I'd never have to see her again. No, I don't want her to go away. I rubbed my hand across my face, none of those were right. She was going to be here soon, I would think about it some more again later when I had the time, for now I was going to have to greet Alienne and Eva.

They were already with Egremont when I arrived, Alienne was smiling at Eva as she jumped up and down, she was clearly excited about something. It had been a very long time since I had seen someone that excited about anything. 'Lady Eva, good morning. Are you looking forward to your lessons?'

'Good morning Darken. I promised to do my lessons if I can play in the gardens afterwards.'

'Of course you can, your sister and I are going to take a walk before she starts her own lessons.'

'Are you going to play too?'

'Not quite.'

'You should play more.'

'Yes, I probably should. Now Lady Eva, I believe you have lessons to go to. Do you remember the way?'

'I do, I will see you later.' Eva skipped off to her lessons and I was left alone with Alienne as Egremont had left to take care of the guard duties for the morning.

I turned to Alienne, she had her arms folded across her chest, winning her around was really hard work and I was reminded one more time that I hadn't helped my cause when I had invaded her personal space yesterday. 'Lady Alienne, would you join me in a walk in the gardens?'

'Do I have a choice or are you going to tell me what it is I want again?'

'Of course you have a choice, I would like to talk to you.'

'Very well.' Alienne walked towards the gardens and I followed her, I allowed her to wander wherever she chose without interrupting her thoughts. 'So what did you want to talk about?'

'I want to apologise for my actions yesterday, it was wrong of me to speak to you as I did.'

'Since when does Lord Rahl apologise to people? I thought that you were the almighty ruler and never did anything wrong and never had to apologise.'

'That's just most of the time, sometimes even great rulers do things wrong, like invading the personal space of a lady.'

'I told you, I'm not a lady.'

'As much as you deny it you are still a lady. Underneath all that bravado there is a woman inside of you. One that you have been suppressing and hiding.'

'That bravado, as you call it, has been the only thing that has kept Eva safe all these years. I fight because I'm not afraid to do so. As you found out when you came to my house.'

'That I did.'

'I am not a gentle flower, Lord Rahl. I was taught to be strong and fight and I will not turn away from that no matter how many dresses you put me in.'

'I can see that. I think that you are denying half of who you are because you are afraid.'

'I am not afraid. Aren't I due for a lesson in elocution?' I took that as the end of the conversation, Alienne wanting to go to the elocution lesson rather than talk more with me about being a woman said a lot. 'Very well, follow me.' I dropped the subject for now but I would pick it up again sooner or later.

I remembered that Alienne liked the library so I had arranged for her lessons to take place in there. She had looked relaxed and settled as if the atmosphere suited her, until I came in and then she was on guard almost immediately. I noticed her hesitation before she ate and drank anything, it looked as if she was wondering if there was poison in the food or drink. She had settled down after a few seconds and I watched her carefully, there was much I did not know about this woman, pieces of a puzzle that weren't quite together in the right order.

I pushed open the heavy doors to the library and followed Alienne in, the woman I had hired to teach Alienne was waiting for us. 'Lady Gloriana, this is Lady Alienne, with your tutelage I'm hoping that you can polish off the rough edges that she has in time for her singing to my guests in a few days times.'

'Rough edges, I think I can handle that, she will be ready in time Lord Rahl.'

'Excellent, I will come back to check on your progress soon.' Alienne glowered at me as I left the room, she would be a challenge for Lady Gloriana.

I liked baiting Alienne, her anger was passionate and fiery and hinted at the formidable woman that she was. I wondered what she would be like in a fight, I could always see if she wanted to train with me. Alienne would probably like the chance to take some of her frustration out on me and I would get to see how she moved with a sword. Alienne was a confusing mix of attributes, I had seen her softer side when singing to Eva, she had a deadly side that had been honed and sharpened, I had no doubt that she would have killed anyone that posed a threat to Eva.

I took the path through the palace that would bring me out in the room where I once had the Boxes of Orden, Egremont would be waiting there to tell me how the morning patrols had gone. I sat in the chair and Egremont bowed before me. 'Egremont, tell me of the patrols this morning.'

'I'm afraid I have bad news Lord Rahl.'

'Bad news? How so?'

'One of the patrols reported that some of the palace staff have been attacked on their way home and requested an escort this morning.'

'Find out who is behind these attacks Egremont, I will not have my staff being attacked. Find them and deal with them.'

'Yes, Lord Rahl.'

'Anything else?'

'The Seeker has been seen in the area, my contacts tell me that he is lapping up the glory for sealing the Keeper back in the Underworld. Wherever he goes he's being treated as a hero.'

'I thought that he might, my brother has always been good at playing the hero. Make sure that we always know what he is doing and if he shows any signs of trying to kill me again then I want to know about it.'

'Of course Lord Rahl. Might it be wise to extend an olive branch to the Seeker? Having him on side would be an incentive for those that are causing trouble to join the army of D'Hara.'

'What are you suggesting?'

'Use him to your best advantage, you could always get rid of him later if he becomes trouble.'

'Richard will not trust me, he will suspect that I am up to something. I will think about it.'

'That is all, Lord Rahl.'

'Leave me.' Egremont bowed again and left the room. Getting Richard to trust me would be hard but it would be useful to have him on my side, any port in a storm as it were.

The palace staff being attacked was a problem, the ones that lived closest to the palace went home at night and that made them targets. Alienne and Eva were included too, I would increase the patrols between the palace and the city in the hope that it would keep the staff safe on their journeys home. Many would accuse me of being evil but I will make sure that my staff are safe, they do work for me after all. Egremont has his orders to deal with these attacks, he will find those responsible and they will be dealt with.

It was time for me to check on Alienne, I passed by the servants and Mord'Sith on the corridors that paved my way to the library. If I knew Alienne she would be resisting the elocution training, getting her to be a lady would be the hardest challenge I faced. I opened the door to the library to see Lady Gloriana adjusting Alienne's posture. 'Lady Alienne, it is very important that your posture is correct at all times. At a ball you must not open your own doors or pull out your own seat at a table. It is seen as the job of the man escorting you to do these things in polite society.'

'So basically I have to rely on my escort?'

'Yes, he is also entitled to dance with you.'

'Dancing? Sometimes I wonder if all this is worth it.'

'Come now, Lady Alienne, you are not a victim and you have the power to do anything you choose.'

'Does that include the power to refuse?' I laughed when I heard that, it was so like Alienne.

'No, unless you have a previous engagement or valid reason to refuse then you must accept.'

'Oh great. Who is my escort anyway?'

'I am.' I stepped forward from my position by the doors and Lady Gloriana bowed.

'Lady Alienne, show Lord Rahl the greeting you learned this morning.' Alienne looked like she was being tortured, I permitted myself a smile when she came closer to me.

'Good afternoon, Lord Rahl, I hope that you are well?'

'Good Afternoon, Lady Alienne, I am well indeed.' I held out my hand and she placed hers in it, I kissed the back of her hand gently and she moved it back gracefully. 'You are making progress.'

'Don't get used to it, I will only be doing this in company.'

'I wouldn't expect anything less. Lady Gloriana, it is time for a break, I need to talk with Lady Alienne. My staff will give you anything that you need.'

'Thank you, My Lord.' I held out my arm to Alienne and she slipped hers through it, she was making progress both towards me and being a lady.

I took Alienne back to the gardens, Eva would be waiting there for us but I had something that I needed to discuss with Alienne first. 'I have received news that those who work in the palace are being attacked on their way home in the evening. It would be safer if you were to stay in the palace.'

'I have told you my wishes on that subject.'

'Indeed you have, surely you can see that it is in your best interests?'

'No, I cannot, we have a home already. You may send a guard with us but we will be going home.'

'Very well, a guard will escort you home.' Alienne was very stubborn, I only had her best interests at heart, I would have to be content with a guard protecting her on her way home at night. I would give them their orders directly and if anything happened to Alienne or Eva then they would feel my wrath.

Alienne let go of my arm once Eva was in sight, she picked her up and walked with her through the gardens. I turned to the servant that brought Eva to the gardens. 'See to it that some food and wine is brought to me, enough for three people.'

'Yes, Lord Rahl.' The woman left and I turned back to watch Alienne and Eva. It was clear that my company wasn't required at this moment in time and I was amazed at how left out I was feeling. How many people in this world wanted me around? Not many, I was sure of it. The attacks from resistance forces were growing in number, Egremont thinks I haven't noticed, they might be small but if they all banded together then I would be no match for them.

I looked up again at Alienne and Eva, they were in their own little world, one that didn't include me. It was getting colder and while my robes protected me from the worse of it I noticed that Alienne and Eva weren't wearing anything that would do the same when the real cold set in. I made a little note in my head to get them something for when they had to travel to and from the palace. Eva came running over at the same time the woman brought the food I had asked for, she placed it on the table and then left. 'Darken?'

'Lady Eva?'

'Is this for us?'

'Yes, it is, would you like some?'

'I do, I'm very hungry. Alienne will be coming in a minute.'

'I don't think she likes me.'

'She doesn't like many men.'

'Oh, why not?'

'She says they can't be trusted. I just think she hasn't met the right one.'

'How old are you Eva?'

'Eight.' Her perceptiveness always surprised me, that surprise only increased when I knew her age. 'I'm a big girl now.'

'I think you are. You look after your sister don't you?'

'I do, she looks after me and takes care of me but she needs someone to look after her too. She tries to act all scary and tough but I know that she's lonely.' I would have replied but Alienne came over and she would not have been pleased if she knew what we had been talking about.

Alienne sat by Eva, she looked over at the food as if she was concentrating on something. 'Eva, you can eat.' Eva jumped down and she helped herself to the food. The kitchen staff knew what they were doing when they had chosen chicken stew, it was warming and nourishing for a day that was quite cold. I was puzzled by Alienne and her hesitation where food served to her was concerned, I would ask her about it later and see if she told me what was going on. Eva ate heartily, I had noticed that her and Alienne had similar appetites. I joined in the meal soon enough, very few words were spoken while we were eating. I poured some wine out for Alienne, it was of the finest quality, she sipped it carefully and Eva got down to run around the garden once more.

The servant took the plates away and I was left alone with Alienne. 'Tell me something Lady Alienne.'

'What do you want me to tell you?'

'What do you think of me?'

'Excuse me?'

'Have your opinions changed of me now that you know me a bit better?'

'Not really. You have shown us courtesy and respect but it doesn't change what you've done and will continue to do to other people.'

'Do you think I'm wrong to kill those that mean me harm?'

'I don't mean the ones that mean you harm, sometimes it is kill or be killed. I mean the innocent ones, the children that are suffering, those you've killed that never deserved it.'

'So, I'm a bad ruler?'

'Quite possibly, the only person who can tell yourself that is you. I think you know the answer right now and you don't want to face it. I believe I have a lesson to go to.' Alienne left the gardens with Eva and they both went back to their own lessons. Alienne had given me a lot to think about, she had diplomatically told me that I was a bad ruler and that I knew it. I stood up and went to my chambers, I really didn't want to see anyone right now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Title: Fated Propehecy  
**

**Rating: Mature  
**

**Pairing: ?/?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Legend Of The Seeker, any original characters and the story are my property.  
**

******A/N: This story is the sequel to the one shots I have been writing; Tides of Time, Somewhere, When You're Alone and I Know Where You Sleep. I would help you to read those first, so you can understand what has happened before this story.**

* * *

******A/N: Thank you to anyone who has left a comment or subscribed to this story :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Six... Alienne Quenell.

I made the trip back to the library alone, Rahl had given me a lot to think about the first time that I had come to the palace and now I was returning the favour. He had asked me if I thought that he was a bad ruler and I had no choice but to tell the truth. It was right that there were many that he had killed that hadn't deserved it, children left without parents, and families completely torn apart. I might not have been a high-born female with an education behind me but I understood the power of words and I could use them to great effect when I chose.

I went back into the library where Lady Gloriana was waiting for me. 'Are you ready to begin again, Lady Alienne?'

'Yes.'

'I have some rules for you.'

'More rules?'

'The life of a lady is governed by deportment and modesty. At the ball you must not cross the room unattended, gloves are to be worn at all times unless you are eating. When dancing you must do so with dignity, no leaps and jumps. It is the job of the man to lead the dance and you must follow.'

'I don't really follow very well.'

'You must do for this, Lord Rahl is an expert dancer, is it so hard to follow just this once?'

'I suppose not, just this once.'

'Good, you're improving. I will tell you something, don't expect other men to want to dance with you. Lord Rahl is not the type of man to share, the other men will stay away to avoid invoking his wrath.'

'That's something good to come from all of this, dancing with one man is enough for me.'

'A lot of women would kill to be in your position.'

'I know what goes on in this palace and I will not be just another woman on the list. If I was to be with someone then I want to be their only woman, my self respect ensures that.'

'Spoken like a true lady. There might be hope for you yet.' I smiled, it was just a natural thing for me to want to keep Rahl back, I had no interest in doing anything with him.

I stayed with Lady Gloriana for the rest of the afternoon, there was a lot to learn before I was ready for the ball. Part of me wished that I could just knock this all on the head and go back to the life that I had before Rahl walked into it. He was a confusing person, there was more to him than most people knew. I took my mind off him and focused on Lady Gloriana's lecture on the different cutlery that was to be used at the dinner during the ball. I felt stifled by having to pretend that I was a lady already and it wasn't even time for the main event yet.

Eva was doing well in her lessons, she was learning quickly and I was proud of her. I kept coming here for her, she could make something of herself with a proper education and also it meant that she would be properly fed for a long time if I kept doing what Rahl wanted. William's work as a scribe didn't pay much and I couldn't do a lot while Eva needed looking after, at least this way she had enough to eat and I could put the money that I was earning singing for Rahl could go towards proper winter clothing for Eva and myself.

Despite what I had said to Rahl earlier, I was concerned about the attacks on palace staff, having Eva with me meant that I was a prime target. I had agreed to the guard escorting us home just in case anything happened, they would be able to protect us. I was hoping that seeing us with D'Haran soldiers didn't enrage the neighbours against us. Perhaps I would make them go back when we reached the city walls, I often took Eva on long walks and returning alone would be less suspicious. I knew that they would view me as a traitor and working for Rahl would not go down well with them, reason and understanding go out of the window when feelings are involved. They wouldn't care why I had done it, only that I had.

I had hoped that coming here a second time would mean that I gained some more clarity to do with Rahl but in truth I was more confused than ever. I had come here expecting to find a cruel and evil man, it wasn't what I got, I was still convinced there was something that he wasn't saying. He was hiding something from the people around him, what could it be that he didn't want them to know? He retreated quickly inside himself when I suggested that he might know that he was a bad ruler, he liked baiting me and if he was sure that he didn't think it then he would have come back with some clever remark. Maybe my words had cut him deeper than I had meant them to. Rahl was a puzzle, is it possible that he was changing, that being dead for a time had changed his perspective on everything that he had once believed to be true?

If everything that I had just been thinking was true then no wonder he was hiding it from everyone, they would pull the throne out from under his feet in seconds. There would be plenty of people willing to betray someone for power. I wasn't one of them, power was something that I didn't want, you had to walk a fine line between what you wanted and what was best for the people under your rule. A lot of people depended on you to make the right choices and when you didn't they could hate you for it forever, it was a very heavy burden to carry alone. It must be a very lonely life, I almost felt sorry for Rahl, a sentiment I was sure that he wouldn't appreciate.

I walked through the long corridors of the palace after I had finished my lessons with Lady Gloriana, I had a new perspective on Rahl and I saw just how much this palace could be considered a prison as well as a sanctuary. So much has gone wrong in this world and is still going wrong, too much death and destruction for one place, the whole world is full of it. Everyone knew of the prophecy, the one that led Rahl and his brother to fight to the death. Where did it get anyone? All that prophecy gave the world was plenty of pain and hardship for all involved.

I hated the superstition that people thrived on, I could see the good in the world and the people in it. There was also evil in the world too, it was hard to determine if a person was truly evil or if they were just scared and their nature was just a front to protect themselves from others getting close to them. People were too complicated to be written off as simply good or evil, there were many shades of grey in the middle, ones that were too difficult to read on occasion. Rahl was made up of such aspects, he had been courteous to both Eva and I and yet there were sides of him that had been tainted by violence and blood. It was the tainted side of him that scared me.

Once I had finished my musing I went to find Eva in the garden, I knew that was where she would be, it was her favourite spot in all of the palace. There was a servant watching Eva as she played, the woman bowed and left us alone when I came closer. 'Eva, have you finished your lessons for the day?'

'I have, Master Lucian has been teaching me about the history of the world.'

'Are you enjoying it?'

'I am, it is very interesting. Have you seen Darken?'

'Not since we had dinner.'

'I think he is lonely and that is why he invited us here. I think he needs friends, even though there are many people in the palace, I don't think that any of them are his friends.'

'I don't think so either. I'm not sure why he invited us, it could be that he wants me to sing for him and that is all.'

'Your singing makes people feel better, even older people like Darken, especially when they are lonely and in need of a friend.'

'Maybe you're right Eva, we'll find out in time.'

'Can I go to the party?'

'Maybe, you will have to go to bed before it finishes though, you have lessons the following day. You will need your sleep so you can concentrate on learning.'

'Okay. Can we be friends with Darken?'

'I do not know, maybe he doesn't want friends.'

'Everyone wants friends, I think Darken needs them.'

'Perhaps he does.' Eva climbed down off my knee and wandered between the flowers. I wondered how the flowers still thrived even when the cold was coming.

I let Eva play, she was such a bundle of energy, it looked like Rahl wasn't coming out any time soon. I wasn't about to go looking for him, sometimes people just needed to brood over a subject until they gained some answers. 'Lady Alienne?' I turned to see a servant stood behind me, she bowed nervously and then came to stand in front of me. 'I have a message for you.'

'You don't have to bow, I am not a real lady.'

'I have to pay you the proper respect, Lord Rahl insists on it.'

'Very well.'

'The message is from Lord Rahl; he asked me to tell you that he has some urgent business to attend to, you can go home for this evening, the guard is waiting for you at the gates and they will escort you home.'

'Thank you.' The woman bowed again and then left the garden, it appears we had been dismissed. I wasn't sorry that I had given Rahl many things to think about, he would brood and sulk and either he would come to terms with being a bad ruler and try to change or he would stay as he was. I had no bearing on his decision, it was all up to Rahl now. 'Come on Eva, we should go home, it's getting late. I'll make you some hot chocolate and then you can snuggle in bed.'

'Isn't Darken coming to say goodbye?'

'Not today.' Eva looked disappointed. 'He's just very busy, we will see him again tomorrow.'

'Okay.' I picked Eva up in my arms and we headed towards the main gate and to home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Title: Fated Propehecy  
**

**Rating: Mature  
**

**Pairing: ?/?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Legend Of The Seeker, any original characters and the story are my property.  
**

******A/N: This story is the sequel to the one shots I have been writing; Tides of Time, Somewhere, When You're Alone and I Know Where You Sleep. I would help you to read those first, so you can understand what has happened before this story.**

* * *

******A/N: Thank you to anyone who has left a comment or subscribed to this story :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Seven... Darken Rahl.

I watched Alienne and Eva leave the palace, as much as I wanted to say goodbye to them as they left for the evening I needed this time alone. My priorities had subtly changed since I saw Alienne sing on that first night, I hadn't even seen it coming. Hearing her tell me that I was a bad ruler had made me realise just how many things had gone wrong. I had ruled with an iron fist, anyone that had got in my way had been dealt with. I hadn't cared what their reasons were for doing anything, I hadn't asked. I thought I was being strong but maybe I was the weakest person in this world, all the sword training and killing in the world wouldn't change the weaknesses I held.

Alienne was prepared to do whatever it took to secure Eva's future, even the things that she hated like dancing and being around nobility. I was learning much from her as every day went by. I paced back to the table where a bottle of red wine waited for me, every night it was red wine. I poured some into the glass and sipped at it, it tasted of raspberries and blackcurrants. The alcohol warmed my system and I drank the glass down as fast as possible, I'd never had a problem with handling wine but there were times I wished that I could drink enough to make me forget the many things that I didn't want to remember.

I dismissed the servant by the door, I quickly took off my robes and slipped into the dark clothes that I had worn for going to Alienne's house. I made sure that my face was covered properly and in an instant I was nobody, I checked the cloak to make sure that it wouldn't uncover my face and I made my way through the dark passage that would bring me out into the forest just outside of the palace walls. I felt freer now that I was outside of the palace, I moved quickly towards the lights of the houses that were closest. I wanted to get as far away as I could before it was discovered that I had disappeared.

The route to Alienne's house was deep in my memory and I made my way there without thinking about it. It was quite late and I knew that Eva would be in bed, I wasn't sure what I was doing here but I had to get away and this was the only place that I knew that was away from the palace. I hesitated at the edge of the house, I took a few steps forward and then turned to leave. 'It is a bit late to be out of the palace isn't it?' Alienne's voice came from behind me.

'Alienne, what are you doing here?'

'It's my house, I should be asking you that question.'

'Oh, yes, of course.' I was quite flustered at having been discovered, I took a deep breath and regained my composure. 'I just needed to get away.'

'Fed up of your pampered life? It must be hard having your every need taken care of.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'You think that you have it so bad, there are people that are worse off than you.'

'Why do you think the worst of me? I'm just a man, I can get fed up too.'

'Keep your voice down, Eva is in bed and I do not want you waking her up.'

'Right. Forgive me Lady Alienne.' Alienne walked away, it was as if she was determined to hate me, every comment she made was surrounded by sharp spikes.

'Are you going to stand outside for the rest of your life or are you coming in?' It took me a few moments to realise that she was inviting me in. I followed her into the little house and closed the door behind me.

The first time that I had been in this house I had been more aware of the sword that had been almost sticking into me, this time I noticed that there was barely any furniture in the room; a table and a few chairs. A few pictures that had obviously been drawn by Eva were stuck to the walls and were really the only colour in the room. The only source of warmth was a small fire and it was not enough to disperse the chill that was brought in with the wind. 'I've offered you a room full of luxury in the palace and you choose to come back here, why is that?'

'This house is the only place that Eva has any memories of our mother.'

'What happened to her?'

'Our mother, Ava, died giving birth to Eva. It was a difficult birth and the bleeding couldn't be stopped. She told me that I had to save the baby over her if it came to it. I wanted to save them both but it just wasn't possible. Midwives are hard to come by here, especially for those with little money. Eva doesn't know any of this and I would appreciate it if it stayed that way, she would feel guilty and I don't want that.'

'You have my word, she will not hear it from me, I have to wonder though is it for yourself or Eva that you stay?' Alienne glared at me and I knew I was right, she was here because it was the only place that she was able to remember her mother, Eva had been far too young to remember anything.

'Thank you. Would you like some hot chocolate?' I had detected the wavering in Alienne's voice when she talked about her mother, it was the only gap in her steel armour that I had seen so far. I knew she was changing the subject. 'If you are offering. How old were you?' Alienne handed me the little cup of chocolate and then she poured herself one before sitting back down at the table. 'I was sixteen when Eva was born, with father at work and William training with the scholars it was left to me to look after Eva. A local woman was willing to nurse her and between us we looked after Eva. It wasn't long before father died too, after mother's death he just gave up living, it was as if he couldn't be without her.' Alienne was silent, she had been very young when she'd had to grow up and raise her sister, it had given her a will that was stronger than any I had ever known. 'I'm sorry.' Alienne looked confused. 'About your mother.'

'What do you know about it, it's not like you feel anything for anyone.'

'On the contrary, I know what it's like to lose someone.'

'Like who?'

'My mother. I was only eight when she died, old enough to have memories of her. She was beautiful, long black hair and pale skin. She would sing to me at night as I went to sleep before she got ill. I didn't know what was happening to her, only that she was not herself, I sat with her until the woman who looked after me put me to bed. One day she died, there were many people at her funeral, I knew that life would never be the same. Panis told me that I had to be a big boy and big boys never cried.'

'You don't call Panis father?'

'I never have, living with him wasn't the best experience in the world. He flaunted it in my face that one day I would be killed by my brother and he was waiting for it, wanting and needing it more than anything.'

'You killed him.'

'I did, I don't regret it. I was...'

'You were what?'

'Nothing, it doesn't matter.'

'I'm sorry about your mother.' Alienne sounded sincere, it gave me hope that progress was being made in this strange relationship that we had.

I traced my fingers over the worn surface of the table in front of me, I had revealed more than I intended to and yet it didn't feel wrong. My heart felt lighter having shifted some of the burden that it had carried all of these years. 'Alienne, can I rely on your discretion, I do not want anyone to know the things I have told you.'

'I will not repeat anything that you have told me.'

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.' I believed that Alienne and I were on a similar level for the first time since she had agreed to come to the palace and sing for me. We had shared experiences in our lives and it made me feel less alone, her company was comforting and soothing. I was didn't want to leave her but leave I must. 'I have to get back, they will have noticed that I was missing by now.'

'Surely as a ruler you can do what you please.'

'I wish that I could.' I stood up and Alienne followed me to the door, I was unsure as to how to be with her now that I was leaving her home. Part of me wished that she was coming with me. 'Goodnight Lady Alienne.'

'Goodnight Lord Rahl.' I wanted her to call me by my given name but it would probably be a long time before she did that. I secured the hood around my head once more and made my way out into the night.

I moved to where Alienne could no longer see me, she closed the door and after a few minutes the light in the front room went out. I turned away from the little house and walked back to the palace, I retraced my steps all the way back to the palace and into the secret passage. I took off the cloak and the clothes that I had been wearing. I felt a sense of being suppressed now that I was back in the palace. The relationship that I had with Alienne was balanced on the edge of a knife, I was surprised that she had told me about her mother. Alienne was so confusing, one minute she was firing comments at me that were sharp in nature and the next she was confiding in me. I didn't know what to make of her, I had never met a woman that confused me or intrigued me more.

I carefully pulled on my robes, I wasn't quite ready to sleep just yet, my mind was going over everything that had just happened and I was struggling to make sense of it all. I had felt like a normal person while in Alienne's house, a feeling I hadn't had in years. I looked in the mirror, I noticed the difference in myself, it was Alienne's doing of course. I felt like my edges were softer somehow, perhaps it was due to the fact that this body wasn't really mine. Walter's soul had been transplanted into a different body and yet it sometimes felt that there was part of him left behind, or maybe I was trying to convince myself that I was still myself and not changing. The changes did not feel forced, they felt natural, as if I was meant to become this new person. The question is, who am I becoming? I wasn't sure of that answer just yet. What was going to happen to me? Did I need to distance myself from Alienne? A chill ran through me and I knew that I wouldn't distance myself from Alienne, I needed her, my path was entwined with hers whether I liked it or not.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Title: Fated Propehecy  
**

**Rating: Mature  
**

**Pairing: ?/?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Legend Of The Seeker, any original characters and the story are my property.  
**

******A/N: This story is the sequel to the one shots I have been writing; Tides of Time, Somewhere, When You're Alone and I Know Where You Sleep. I would help you to read those first, so you can understand what has happened before this story.**

* * *

******A/N: Thank you to anyone who has left a comment or subscribed to this story :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Eight... General Egremont.

The grumbling in the ranks of the army has started to happen, Rahl is too interested in the new singer to notice. I have secretly lengthened the guard time by ten minutes at the top of the palace. I will leave it a bit longer before I do it again, I wouldn't want to move too quickly, Rahl must be oblivious to what is going on until it is too late. 'General Egremont, kneel before your Keeper.'

'My Lord.'

'What has changed since our last meeting?'

'Rahl is still obsessed with the new woman that sings in the palace, he has been visiting her at night.'

'How do you know this?'

'I had one of my soldiers follow him last night and he went to the woman's house. He is vulnerable at this time, I could always have an assassin follow him and do the job.'

'An admirable plan, keep it in mind, but for now I want you to leave Rahl alive.'

'Very well My Lord. I mentioned to Rahl that it might be a wise idea to try and gain a truce with the Seeker.'

'A truce... This idea must be buried. There is a prophecy, one very little known, that the siblings of the House of Rahl together would be the strongest force in the world and that they could defeat me permanently.'

'How can that be My Lord?'

'I do not care about the how General Egremont, my only care was that one of the Rahl brothers was in my service and unable to join with the other brother. I spread a little prophecy of my own to counteract the one that I had heard.'

'The one that Richard was destined to defeat Darken Rahl.'

'Yes, as is typical of humanity they pounced on it and made it happen. But now Rahl is back from the Underworld and capable of joining with his brother. Do not encourage the truce General Egremont, see it buried and you will be richly rewarded.'

'Yes My Lord.'

'I will return again in a few days and I want to see that you have made some progress.' The Keeper disappeared and I was once again left alone.

I would have to bury the idea of a truce, not mentioning it again woulf be a good start. Perhaps it would never come up if I was to forget about it, if not then I would have to sew a story that Richard was after killing Rahl again, hopefully it would be enough to convince Rahl to send the Dragon Corps after Richard. Stirring up the feud would be my last resort and I would only do it if I had to.

Richard wouldn't be a hard person to convince that Rahl wanted him dead, he was already sure that Rahl was evil and it was going to take a lot to change that opinion. I had the advantage of knowing Rahl since he was a child and the knowledge that I had gained from years of service to the House of Rahl would be of use to me in my quest to gain the throne of D'Hara for myself.

I schooled my expression and went to the main throne room to report to Rahl, I bowed my head and approached the throne where Rahl sat. 'General Egremont, what do you have to report?'

'The guests that have been invited to the ball have all replied favourably to your invitation.'

'Good, as much as most of those in power of neighbouring realms are tiresome people, I see the advantage to keeping them on side. How are the preparations going?'

'Everything is on schedule My Lord.'

'See to it that it stays that way.'

'Of course Lord Rahl.'

'Send a message to the tailor, I wish to know how much progress he has made on the cloaks I ordered from him.'

'Cloaks?'

'For Alienne and Eva, it is cold and as Alienne refuses to move into the palace then I must see to it that they are protected.'

'My Lord, I shall do as you ask, of course, but I do have to wonder why you are doing all this.'

'I am doing this because I like to have the best, the Lady Alienne has the best singing voice that I have ever heard. I will have her singing here at the palace, whatever the cost, is that clear Egremont?'

'Yes Lord Rahl.'

'Then see to it that the tailor gets my message.'

'Is that all, Lord Rahl?'

'For now, you're dismissed.' Rahl waved his hand at me and I left the room as quick as possible.

I found it interesting that Alienne had refused a room at the palace, perhaps I could use it to my advantage if she became a problem. There are many people that would attack a member of Lord Rahl's staff, especially those that lived around Alienne. If they thought that she had turned traitor and to the side of Lord Rahl then they might be convinced to set up an ambush, having her here in the palace would be useful, I would be able to keep a closer watch on her. Rahl would be incensed that someone had dared attack another member of his staff and he would insist that Alienne move here right away. There were many avenues that I could pursue, I did not know which one to take for the best at the present time.

I busied myself with sending a message to Rahl's personal tailor, he would be here quickly, everyone that served Rahl knew that when he sent an order it was best if you did as he asked at speed. Rahl had a vicious temper and it was wise not to anger him. Rahl had another side to him, the one that I believed he was showing to Alienne, it was also the side that he had shown to Jennsen. This other side was much more deadly, Rahl could play kind and courteous when he chose, usually when he was intending seduction or wanted something. Right now he wanted Alienne to believe that he was a courteous gentleman, the very minute that she did something that angered him, he would find it hard to keep his temper in check.

I was indulging Rahl's every whim when it came to Alienne, it kept him occupied, he had grown weaker since taking Walter's body. I know that he has little or no magical skill now, which is why I am finding it so easy to make the soldiers disheartened. Rahl has no control over them now, if he had then they would comply with the longer duty time without complaint, it is also why Alienne is not in his bed right at this moment in time. Rahl cannot hold Alienne in the thrall that he used to capture his women, he will have to rely on his charm and physical features to wear down her resistance.

I wasn't sure how willing I was to provoke Rahl's temper, getting one of the soldiers to make inappropriate remarks to Alienne wouldn't be easy, as much as they weren't in his control they were afraid of his temper, as was I. Perhaps they would do it themselves in time, I've seen the way that they look at her when Rahl isn't around. If I were a few years younger I would try myself, her figure is pleasing to the eye, she has a softness about her that the Mord'Sith do not have. The soldiers wouldn't dare try anything with the Mord'Sith, they know very well what would happen to them and it would not be pleasant.

I called a servant to me and gave her the note that I had written for the tailor. 'You are to take this to the tailor as fast as possible, Lord Rahl does not like to be kept waiting.'

'Of course, I will see to it immediately.' The servant bowed her head and left the room, I watched her leave the castle, she walked at a brisk pace, hurrying to do the task I had asked of her. I turned my mind to other things and made my way to the library, I needed to speak to Alienne.

Alienne was sat alone, it appears that Lady Gloriana had given her leave to take a break. 'Lady Alienne, I would like a word with you, if you are not busy of course.'

'General Egremont, what could you have to discuss with me?'

'Lord Rahl.'

'I see.'

'I trust all the preparations are in order for the ball, it wouldn't do for something to happen that would make the other leaders think badly of Lord Rahl.'

'Fear not, I will do everything that is asked of me. As much as I do not like it I will do this.'

'You do not like it?'

'Not really, but if I do not then my sister will not be able to continue her education. I will do it for her.'

'I admire your resolve. I do not much like being around the gentry either, they are a tiresome set of people. I do it because my family needs the money that I earn, it is worth the discomfort to make sure that they are provided for.'

'Indeed.' Alienne folded her hands on the table.

'Take care around Lord Rahl, as long as you do as he asks you will come to no harm. He might be a tyrant to some but he doing as he asks will ensure your place here.'

'Thank you, I will do my best.'

'I must go, Lord Rahl will miss me if I am gone too long.'

'Of course, it has been pleasant talking with you.'

'You too, Lady Alienne.' I nodded my head to Alienne and then left the library, I was pleased that she had seemed quite happy to talk to me. I had to make sure that she didn't suspect me, I did not know what she would do if she did suspect me, it was better if she knew nothing of my plans. I wanted to keep Alienne in the dark as much as Rahl.

Despite herself Alienne has begun to feel some affection for Rahl, she is still cautious around him but she has let her guard down somewhat. I have been watching them carefully and there are times when he manages to make her smile. I wonder at his hesitation in trying to bed her, the Mord'Sith tell me that he has been summoning them less these days, when he does they say that he is distracted and almost uninterested. He has not called them all this week, for some this is a welcome reprieve as they are more interested in other objects of affection. I know that they wonder about Alienne and what it is about her that attracts Rahl to her, perhaps I can use that interest to find out more about her.

I do not know what Rahl feels, he plays his cards closely to his chest and asking him outright would only arouse suspicion. I will have to watch them even more closely as the days go on. If anything happens then surely the Keeper will want to know about it, perhaps the dance lesson will reveal something more. I'm sure I can come up with a reason to interrupt the lesson and watch for a little while.

I looked out into the courtyard, the tailor was being shown into the palace by one of the guard, he had what looked like two very fine cloaks hung over one arm. I would have to put aside my scheming for now, there were other duties to attend to.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Title: Fated Propehecy**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: ?/?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Legend Of The Seeker, any original characters and the story are my property.**

**A/N: This story is the sequel to the one shots I have been writing; Tides of Time, Somewhere, When You're Alone and I Know Where You Sleep. I would help you to read those first, so you can understand what has happened before this story.**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to anyone who has left a comment or subscribed to this story :)**

* * *

Chapter Nine... Alienne Quenell.

The ball was coming ever closer and I was due a dancing lesson today, I had been taught the steps with Lady Gloriana's brother, Gervase, but it had been decided that by Gloriana that I should have a run through with Rahl. I saw her point as Gervase and Rahl were different in height and build. I think that I would much prefer to dance with Gervase, he had been very courteous to me and respectful, I wasn't sure that Rahl would be the same. Gloriana never tired of telling me that Rahl was an expert dancer, sometimes I wish she would dance with him instead.

I had been told by a servant not long ago that Rahl was delayed, there had been some trouble, more of the palace staff had been attacked and so I was left to my own devices until he got here. Gloriana had gone off for a walk in the gardens, I chose to stay here for a while, the silence in library always soothed me and I needed it now more than ever. I closed my eyes and breathed in the comforting scent of centuries old books, they were real and tangible in a world that sometimes could be very strange indeed.

I slowly opened my eyes when I heard footsteps behind me. 'So this is the new arrival.' I turned to see a Mord'Sith stood in the doorway. 'My sisters and I are very curious about you.'

'Are you?' I lifted my chin, I would not be intimidated by this woman.

'Very, it's not often that a woman who isn't a Mord'Sith catches the eye of Lord Rahl.'

'I am just here to sing, that is all, nothing more.'

'Really? Naïve, innocent, Lord Rahl likes those ones best.' I chose not to answer her and held my breath as she walked around me.

I looked the Mord'Sith in the eye when she stood in front of me. 'You have courage, I like that. You would make a good Mord'Sith, I could be your mistress.'

'I don't think so.'

'Are you certain, there is much I could teach you and give to you.' I knew what she was talking about as she looked me up and down. 'You have quite a lovely figure, one I would enjoy.'

'I'm not into women.'

'That's what they all say, at first. There is much pleasure to be had when it is a woman touching you, after all, who would know how to pleasure a woman better than another woman.'

'Perhaps, but I would rather not know.'

'Really? I could show you, how long would you resist me?' I moved away from the Mord'Sith and went to stand on the other side of the table. 'Come now, why are you moving away?'

'I am not interested.'

'Pity, maybe I can convince you.' The Mord'Sith moved towards me and I was about to move away again when I heard a voice from behind her. 'Mistress Natalia.'

'Lord Rahl.' Natalia inclined her head towards Rahl, I wondered what he would do now.

'What did I tell you and your sisters?'

'That Lady Alienne is not to be touched.'

'Yet, you are here and disobeying my commands.' Rahl's voice was full of ice.

'We were merely curious, it is not often we see women from the outside world.'

'Very well, I trust you have sated your curiosity.'

'Indeed I have, Lord Rahl.'

'Lady Alienne, was Mistress Natalia here bothering you?' I sensed that my answer would determine this woman's fate, as much as she had riled me I didn't want her to end up punished for mere curiosity. 'Not at all, I was just waiting for my lesson to start. If Mistress Natalia has more questions then she can ask me them when I am not occupied.'

'Very well, Mistress Natalia return to your sisters.'

'Yes, Lord Rahl.' Rahl turned to me and Natalia walked out the door, she gave a little wink at me as she turned away. I couldn't help but smile, maybe I had judged the Mord'Sith a bit too harshly, perhaps some of them weren't all that bad.

I turned my attention back to Rahl when I realised that he was speaking. 'Mistress Natalia is one of the newer recruits to the ranks of the Mord'Sith, she has recently become Mistress.'

'I see, she really wasn't bothering me.'

'You seem eager to convince me that she was not bothering you.'

'I would not wish her punished.'

'Very well, I assure you that Natalia will not be punished.' I nodded and hoped that Rahl would keep to his word and not change it when I wasn't here.

I was about to say something else when Lady Gloriana appeared in the doorway. 'Lord Rahl, you're here, then we can begin.'

'Always businesslike aren't we, Lady Gloriana?'

'Would you rather I waited, is there something else that you need to attend to first?'

'No, do continue.' Rahl had a smile on his face, I wonder what had made him so happy.

'Come, Lady Alienne, do you remember what my brother and I taught you?'

'Yes, I remember.'

'Then show me.' Gloriana had showed me her quite considerable talents, she could play the piano too as well as dance and sing, she was considered quite the accomplished lady. I had wondered why Rahl had picked her for the job of teaching me, I was beginning to understand why as she revealed more of what she could do.

Gloriana took her place at the piano, she wouldn't be playing at the ball, she was required elsewhere by her father, but she had the piece that would consist of the main dance at the ball. It was this piece that I was going to have to dance to with Rahl. I was glad that it was only one, hopefully I would be able to retire to my chambers afterwards and then go home. I didn't want to be shown off like some kind of pet, perhaps I could just do my job and then sneak off quickly. I was aware that some of this might be wishful thinking and I would probably have to stay for a while.

Gloriana settled her hands on the keys. 'I'm ready, once I start that will be your cue to get into position.' I nodded at Gloriana and she started to play, the familiar sounds of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, Movement One filled the room and Rahl held his left hand out to me. Gloriana would be mad if I didn't respond, I put my right hand in the one that Rahl held out and closed my fingers over the top of his hand as I had been shown. I allowed myself to pulled into the proper hold and let Rahl lead the dance.

This piece of music has always been a favourite of mine, there was so much emotion and effort put into it. I concentrated on my steps, following was not something that came easy to me and yet for some reason this piece of music allowed me to relax and follow that bit easier. I was grateful that it seemed to be going well. I remembered to keep my head in the proper position, it wouldn't do to move as it would spoil the line of posture. Part of me wanted to do well, to prove Rahl wrong, I suspected that he wanted me to get distracted by the fact that we were so close together. I wouldn't be distracted, I would make it through this dance.

I snapped back into the present when I heard the last part of the music fade out, Rahl bowed and I curtseyed. 'Very good, Lady Gloriana you have done well. See to it that Lady Alienne is ready for the ball, I expect perfection in her manner and speech, is that clear?'

'Of course, Lord Rahl.' Rahl nodded and he walked out of the door, Gloriana waited until he was out of earshot and spoke again. 'I wonder what has got into him.'

'Perhaps he is just busy.'

'I'm sure that's what it is. Come, we must pick out what you will wear for the ball.' I nodded and followed Gloriana to the room that had been prepared for me.

I half listened to Gloriana as she looked through the new dresses that had been prepared for me. I couldn't believe that Rahl had just walked out without a word to me, all the hard work that I had put in and he didn't even have the decency to say thank you. I was curious as to why he had left so abruptly, I didn't believe for one minute that he was busy, there was something else going on here.

Gloriana eventually decided on red for the ball; no surprise there, Rahl would want to send a clear message to the people there. He would want them to understand that I was his and putting me in the red of D'Hara would make them understand exactly to who I belonged. She was laying jewellery and gloves out on the side for the maid that would help dress me. Having someone dress me was going to be very different, I wasn't used to being dressed and pampered. I reminded myself one more time that I was doing this for Eva, as hard as it was I had to keep going.

Once Gloriana had finished laying out the clothes that I would wear she turned around. 'I have taught you everything that you need to know for this ball. Just remember to smile and act like a lady and you will do just fine.'

'I wish I felt the same way, I do not feel ready.'

'You are ready, your determination will see you through. You may not have been born with the blood of a lady but you have certainly got the heart of one.'

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome, Lady Alienne.' Gloriana left the room, I hoped that she was right, getting through this ball would mean that Eva's lessons would continue and she would have a better future.

I went and stood by the large windows, many people were moving about below. I wondered just how many servants and staff worked here, as much as I disliked Rahl for his actions I couldn't deny that he provided a job and money for many people. Were they happy here? Did they work here for fear that their families would be harmed of they refused, there must be a reason that they stayed here. I vowed to try and find out what that reason is.

I made my way to the main courtyard of the palace, I was met by General Egremont. 'Lady Alienne. Lord Rahl regrets that he has been delayed with some business. He has asked me to personally see to your guard for the journey home this evening.'

'General Egremont, I thank you for your help. If you could tell Lord Rahl that I wish him a good evening and I will see him tomorrow.'

'Of course, I would be pleased to, Lady Alienne.' I picked up Eva in my arms and followed the guard out of the palace, I felt Egremont staring at me until we were out of sight. There is something not right about that man, I feel the lies that are underneath his words. I cannot say anything to Rahl as he seems to trust his General completely. Perhaps I am just seeing things that aren't there, even so, I will be keeping an eye on Egremont just to make sure that he isn't a threat to myself or Eva.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not know or own any of the characters from Legend Of The Seeker, any original characters and the story are my property. The lyrics in Italics belong to Nightwish, all credit for the lyrics goes to them.

**Chapter Ten... Darken Rahl.**

Lady Gloriana has turned Alienne into quite the lady, I have to admit that I did not expect her to be as successful as she has been. I was curious to see just how much progress Alienne had made, I was pleasantly surprised at Alienne letting me lead the dance. I was also surprised at how much I liked having Alienne in my arms. I knew that it would not do to let anyone see how it had affected me so I pretended that all was fine and business as usual. It was only when I was alone in my private suite that I allowed myself to remember how it felt to have Alienne in my arms and close to me.

I do not know what it is that I am feeling, feelings do not come easy to one such as I. I did not want to react as I did last time she made me feel something, it is why I left immediately, I had to work through what was going on. Even now I am still not certain that I know what is happening to me. I will be able to hold it together during the ball, years of not showing my feelings has enabled me to disguise them from all the people around me. Perhaps I will summon Alienne to my room afterwards and see if she will personally entertain me, just to remind myself that I alone command her skill.

Alienne is in the hands of the maid, I have given orders that she is to be given the opportunity to bathe and be properly dressed. I am very curious as to how she will look in the dress and jewellery. If I know Alienne then she will try to resist the efforts to make her look like a lady, if only she would submit to it a bit more, she might enjoy herself. I could say that about many things when it comes to Alienne.

There is not long to wait now, I made my way up the main stairwell to Alienne's room, she doesn't know it but there is a secret stairwell that leads to her room. The room was originally intended for my mistress, should I have one. I cannot deny that I take some personal pleasure from having her in that room, I know that she would be furious and demand to be moved if she found out. Perhaps I will tell her one day, just to provoke her temper, the fiery and passionate side of her comes out when she is annoyed. It amuses me to see her that way, and gives me a small glimpse into a different side of her.

I knocked on the door and the maid opened it. 'Is Lady Alienne ready?'

'She is, Lord Rahl.'

'Good, you may go.' The maid curtseyed and left the room. Eva was sat on the bed, she was eating some cake that had clearly been given to her by the kitchen staff. They all love her, I am always being asked if she is coming to the castle so they can make her favourite foods. She is quite the charming little girl, perhaps she will keep that quality as she grows older. 'Hello Darken.'

'Hello Lady Eva.' Eva smiled and carried on eating her cake. 'Where is your sister?'

'She's behind the screen, she doesn't like being in fancy dresses.'

'That's enough, Eva.' Alienne came out from behind the screen and I looked at the dress that she was wearing.

The crushed red velvet dress clearly was expensive, I'd expected nothing less. I walked around Alienne, I wanted to get a proper a look at her and make sure that everything was as it should be. 'Excellent, come, the guests are waiting.'

'Eva will be properly looked after?'

'Indeed, the maid has her orders, she will be back after we have left.' Alienne nodded, she turned to Eva. 'Be a good girl, go to bed on time.'

'I will.' Eva hugged Alienne and then Alienne turned to me.

'I'm ready.' I held out my arm and she slipped hers through it, it was time.

I escorted Alienne through the palace corridors, I had to discuss certain things with Alienne before we reached the ballroom. 'Do you remember what I told you about tonight?'

'Don't worry, I'll be a good girl. I'll smile and fawn over the nobles, don't expect me to like it.'

'You don't have to like it. Tell me, are you a good girl all the time?'

'That is none of your business.'

'So that's a no then?' Alienne glared at me and I halted before the ballroom doors. I nodded to the Mord'Sith and they opened the doors.

I heard them announce my arrival and everyone in the ballroom bowed their heads, I am used to everyone paying homage to me, yet I cannot deny that it still gives me quite the thrill when I see it. 'You may rise. Welcome, honoured guests and nobles of neighbouring lands. Tonight, we celebrate our friendship with an evening of music, dancing, and singing. Indeed, I have a special treat for you tonight. There will be more about that later, for now, there is plenty of food to enjoy.' I clapped my hands together and everyone moved towards the tables, no doubt the people here would enjoy eating their fill at my expense.

Alienne sat in the next chair down from me on my left side, I hadn't failed to notice that many men were interested in her. None of them would dare approach her, they had all seen her enter with me. They know what will happen to them should they even think of going near her. I watched everyone as they ate and drank, Alienne ate carefully so as not spill anything on her dress. I noticed that her wine was left untouched. 'Lady Alienne, you do not like the wine?'

'I think it is best if I leave the wine alone, at least until after I have sang for your guests, Lord Rahl.'

'Indeed, a wise answer.' I wondered if she cared more than she admitted about doing a good job, I was quite curious to hear what she would sing, I was looking forward to it.

I sat back in my chair as the servants cleared the tables, I rose and held my hand out to Alienne and once again she took it without question. I walked to the centre of the room and turned to face my guests. 'As I mentioned earlier, I have a special treat for you. The woman stood beside me, Lady Alienne, happens to be extremely gifted in the art of singing. I have brought her here tonight so that you may enjoy her gift. Lady Alienne, when you are ready.' I left Alienne's side and went back to the comfortable seat that had been prepared for me.

Alienne moved to the place where I had been stood and the orchestra started to play behind her, I had no idea what she would be singing but I knew that it would be good.

_6.30 winter morn  
Snow keeps falling, silent dawn_

_A rose by any other name  
Eva leaves her swanbrook home  
A kindest heart which always made  
Me ashamed of my own  
She walks alone but not without her name_

So Eva was her inspiration for this song, it was fitting considering her reasons for being here, it was as if she was reminding me of exactly why she was doing this. Have my efforts to win her around not been received? I looked around at the other people in the room, it appears Alienne's magical voice doesn't just work on me. Every eye in the room was on her, she was already commanding their attention.

_Eva flies away_

_Dreams the world far away_

_In this cruel children's game_

_There's no friend to call her name_

_Eva sails away_

_Dreams the world far away_

_The Good in her will be my sunflower field_

Part of me wished that we were alone, that was singing to me and only me. I was quite jealous of everyone that was in here, even the Mord'Sith had all their attention trained on Alienne. I shall have to speak with them later, they are supposed to be on the look out for danger to me and they are distracted by a singing woman. Alienne must truly be magical if she can get the attention of the Mord'Sith and distract them from their duties.

_Mocked by man to depths of shame_

_Little girl with life ahead_

_For a memory of one kind word_

_She would stay among the beasts_

_Time for one more daring dream_

_Before her escape, edenbeam_

_We kill her with her own loving heart_

Were these Alienne's fears for Eva coming out, it was a hard world out there and there are many that are crushed by it. I had forgotten the rest of the people in this room, I focused all my attention on Alienne, her eyes were closed and she was putting all her emotions for Eva into the song. I didn't know if there were any people in this room that were unmoved by what they were hearing, I didn't care, all that mattered was that once again Alienne was somehow making me feel better about myself. It was almost like a drug, how long would it be before I would be totally hooked on the feelings that she brought out in me?

_Eva flies away_

_Dreams the world far away_

_In this cruel children's game_

_There's no friend to call her name_

_Eva sails away_

_Dreams the world far away_

_The Good in her will be my sunflower field_

I forced myself to look around the room, every person was looking directly at Alienne, I could see the appreciation in their eyes. The satisfaction of knowing that her talent belonged to me was immense, I was sharing her talent with them but it was still mine. I would take great pleasure in denying them access to it unless they were here in this palace, it is my right as the Lord Rahl. It is my right to own the best of everything.

_Eva flies away_

_Dreams the world far away_

_In this cruel children's game_

_There's no friend to call her name_

_Eva sails away_

_Dreams the world far away_

_The Good in her will be my sunflower field_

The music faded out and was soon replaced by applause that sounded all round the room. Alienne had done well, I would have to reward her for her efforts this evening. I made my way to where Alienne was stood and waited for the room to fall silent once more. I vaguely caught sight of the Mord'Sith shaking their heads to remove the spell that Alienne had cast over them. 'My honoured guests, it is now time for dancing. I sincerely hope that you will all join me.' I allowed my hand to slide along Alienne's back, she tensed up but didn't move away. 'Come, Lady Alienne, it is time for the dance.'

'Yes, Lord Rahl.' I pulled her into the correct hold and when the music started I once again followed the movements of the dance.

The other couples joined us shortly, I sensed that several of the men were jealous of me. I was quite happy about that, my reputation would ensure that they would stay away from Alienne. I turned my mind away from them and focused on Alienne. There was much to enjoy when she was this close to me, especially now that she was wearing a proper dress. I vowed to enjoy this moment as much as possible, it was nearing the end of the dance and once the music faded out I bowed to Alienne, she curtseyed back and slipped her arm through mine. I was grateful for the effort that she had put in this evening.

I was leading Alienne to the other side of the ballroom when one of the women stopped us on the way. 'Lord Rahl.'

'Lady Alienne, may I introduce you to Lady Hawthorne.'

'Pleased to make your acquaintance, Lady Hawthorne.'

'She is a diamond, Lord Rahl. Perhaps I could borrow her for my court, I am certain they would enjoy her gift.'

'I am sure they would, Lady Hawthorne, unfortunately I require Lady Alienne here for the time being.'

'Of course, Lord Rahl.' Lady Hawthorne bowed to me and disappeared into the crowd.

I turned back to Alienne. 'Lord Rahl, if I may, I wish to say goodnight to Eva.'

'Of course, Lady Alienne.'

'Thank you.' I watched Alienne as she left the room, I couldn't deny her this one small thing, she had done a lot for me this evening. I turned my mind to my guests, they would want to see that my attention was on them. I nodded to Egremont and he readied the passageways that the guests would take out of the palace.

I tried to hide my impatience as the last guests left the palace, it was important that I saw them out personally. Once they had all gone I dismissed the Mord'Sith that weren't required to guard me through the night. 'Mistress Natalia.'

Yes, Lord Rahl.'

'Go to Lady Alienne, bring her to my private chambers.'

'I will do as you ask Lord Rahl, what should I tell her if she asks why?'

'Just tell her that I have need of her presence.' Mistress Natalia bowed her head and went to find Alienne.

I went to my private chambers, I had a desperate need to get out of my robes and into something more comfortable. I wished to relax and Alienne's company would be the perfect way to do that. I started to strip off the cumbersome robes and awaited Alienne's arrival.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven... Alienne Quenell.**

I reached the room that I would be sharing with Eva that night, I had decided that we would stay here in the palace. I couldn't take Eva home when it was this late. The maid that had been assigned to look after Eva was sat in a chair by the bed. The woman stood up when I entered the room. 'Please, there is no need to stand when I enter. How is Eva, did she go to sleep all right?'

'She went to sleep near enough right away.'

'Thank you for sitting with her.'

'You're welcome, Lady Alienne.'

'You don't have to call me that, what is your name?'

'Julienne.'

'Can I ask you something Julienne?'

'Yes.'

'Do you like working here?'

'I cannot say, if Lord Rahl were to find out.'

'I assure you that whatever is said will stay inside this room. Lord Rahl will not hear anything you say from me.'

'I wouldn't say that I like it, my family needs the money, Lord Rahl pays generously. I just try to keep my head down and stay out of trouble.'

'That is wise.'

'Why do you ask?'

'I just wondered, there are many people here and they look quite happy, sometimes anyway.'

'Sometimes it is better to be at the right-hand of the devil than in his path.'

'Indeed. Julienne, you may go to bed, I'm sure you must be tired.'

'Do you need me to help you with your dress?'

'No, I will be fine, thank you.'

'Goodnight, Lady Alienne.'

'Goodnight Julienne.' I fear that people will always call me Lady Alienne now.

Julienne left the room and I set about removing the dress that I had on, Eva was still fast asleep and I was looking forward to joining her. I was about to unlace the dress when I heard a quiet knock on the door, Rahl wouldn't come here, would he? I opened the door to find Natalia stood there. 'Lady Alienne, Lord Rahl wishes you to join him in his private chambers.'

'Can't it wait, it is very late.'

'Lord Rahl has need of your presence.' I sighed, it appears that getting some rest would have to wait.

'Very well, I will be along in a moment.' I wrapped a shawl around my shoulders, the night was cold and I was beginning to feel it.

I followed Natalia through the many corridors of the palace, I wasn't sure that I would be able to find my way back, everywhere looked the same. I wondered what Rahl wanted, I had done everything that he asked of me that evening. I had played nice with the rich people at his party and now he wanted more from me, I didn't want to think too much about what he might want from me. Natalia stopped in front of a large, ornately carved door. 'Go in, Lord Rahl is expecting you.' I nodded at Natalia and turned the handle, I was quite curious about what Rahl's room would look like.

I stepped inside, the room was much as I expected it to be, a very large bed in the centre, long drapes around either side and across the back and front. There were candles spread throughout the room, almost on every surface. It was the candles that surprised me, some were needed for light but I wouldn't have expected this many. I took a few more steps into the room, Rahl had his back to me, I wondered if he was unaware of my presence. I looked up, intending to speak, I swiftly lowered my gaze when I realised that Rahl had no shirt on. 'If it pleases you to look then do so.' He had known I was here all along, I have to wonder if he had planned this.

I kept my eyes lowered until I heard a rustle of fabric and I was certain that he had covered up. 'Is there a reason you called me here?'

'Perhaps.'

'Is there or isn't there?'

'I have something for you.' Rahl held out a pile of red fabric to me.

'What is it?'

'A thank you gift.' I moved as close as I dared and took the pile of cloth from him, I carefully shook them out and realised that they were cloaks. One was smaller and clearly made for Eva, they were made of very fine material and would keep us warm on the journey to and from the palace. 'Thank you.' Rahl had been watching me all the time I was looking at the cloaks.

'You're welcome. Tell me, what magic do you have that weaves a spell over my Mord'Sith.'

'Magic?'

'Yes, everyone in the ballroom was quite taken with you, even the best guards in the palace.'

'I do not know, all I did was sing.'

'Perhaps, or perhaps not.'

'I think you are seeing magic where there is none.' Rahl raised his eyebrows and sat on the edge of his bed.

'Maybe you should join me, it is quite comfortable here.'

'I do not think it would be appropriate.' Rahl stood up and walked around me, I did not know what game he was playing.

I stood quite still as Rahl continued walking around. 'To the eye you look quite normal, my instinct tells me that there is more to you than I know about.'

'I do not know what you mean.' I wanted to keep my gift for sensing poison hidden for as long as possible, unless something came about that meant I had to reveal it then my gift would stay hidden.

'Lady Alienne, do you think of the future?'

'The future?'

'Yes, marriage and children, everything that people seem to want.'

'Who can trust marriage in this time? With all the fighting who is ever able to trust the vows they make?'

'A fair point. You must want love, every woman does, don't they?'

'Without stability I fear that love means nothing.'

'Stability, you seek a man that can provide for you?'

'I seek a man that I can rely on, a man that I can trust.'

'A wise thing to say.'

'I have Eva to think of, she needs a stable life. That is why I seek someone who can give us that stable life that we need.' Rahl nodded, I hadn't imagined that he would understand anything that I had just said. I thought it best not to ask what he meant by that nod. 'You're not going to find me a man to marry are you?' Rahl's mouth twitched into a smile and he laughed, I put my hands on my hips. 'What is so funny?'

'I could never find a man to take you, at least not in this court. You're wilful, disobedient, and have quite the sharp tongue.' I couldn't help myself, his comments made me smile, I was all the things that he had said and few more that he didn't know about. 'I suppose I am, you say it like it is a bad thing. A real man wouldn't be threatened by those things.'

'A real man?' Rahl raised his eyebrows again. 'I wonder what man could tame you.'

'Not any that I know.' I caught a faint smile on Rahl's face again, it surprised me that he was so relaxed, his face changed when he smiled and he looked younger.

Rahl sat back down on his bed, it looked too big for him. My thoughts turned to my own bed, it had been a very long day. 'Lady Alienne, I thank you for your services this evening. My guests were quite enchanted by your voice. You may go, I am sure that you must be tired.'

'Thank you, for the cloaks too.' I picked up the cloaks and walked to the door, it creaked as I opened it. 'Goodnight Lord Rahl.'

'Goodnight Lady Alienne.' I closed the door quietly behind me and followed Natalia back to my room, I was glad that she was there for I would not have been able to find my way there by myself.

I tiptoed about the room I was sharing with Eva, I had hung the dress I had been wearing in the wardrobe and changed into a simple nightdress. The cloaks that Rahl had given us were in there too. I was surprised that he had been that thoughtful, getting us something that would shield us from the cold weather. I had softened towards Rahl a little bit, despite his earlier transgression he had treated me with respect. Perhaps even a tyrant like Rahl can change.

I was quite confused, I climbed into the bed and hoped that sleep would make things clearer for me. 'Alienne?' Eva's sleepy voice came from under the covers.

'I'm here, go back to sleep.'

'I saw you dance with Darken, he looks like he is a good dancer. Do you think he will show me how to dance?'

'Perhaps he will.'

'Will you ask him for me?'

'I will, now go to sleep.' Eva settled back down in the covers, she seemed quite happy to go to sleep now that she had made me promise to ask Rahl to teach her to dance. I saw no harm in Eva learning to dance, it would be good for her to learn something new.

I watched Eva until I was sure that she was asleep, I only hoped that Rahl wouldn't wake us too early in the morning. My mind was full of questions that didn't have answers, I decided to put them aside and try to get some rest. I closed my eyes and tried to quiet the chatter in my head, there was plenty of time to try and find the answer to the questions I had in the morning. Why Rahl was so interested in finding out whether I wanted to marry not was at the front of my mind. I had no intention of marrying anyone, not yet anyway.

I turned over and put everything out of my mind, I was beginning to learn the piano tomorrow, something tells me that I would need all my concentration. I did relish the idea of learning a new skill, I wasn't about to tell Rahl that though. It was better for him if I challenged him every so often, just so that he doesn't get too complacent. I smiled and pulled the covers up around me, the night had turned quite cold and I was glad of the thick blankets that were on this bed. I adjusted the pillows to how I liked them and closed my eyes, it was going to be another long day tomorrow and I was determined to get some answers to my questions.

I had been asleep for some time when I heard a voice calling me, a female voice. I thought it might be Mistress Natalia and Rahl wanted me again but when I looked up I noticed a woman dressed all in white. Her presence was comforting and soothing and at once I knew who she was. 'Creator.' I bowed my head and she smiled.

'Alienne, my child, I have a task for you.'

'A task? What could you need from me?'

'You were born for this task my child, the road ahead will be hard but it is not beyond your capability.'

'What do you need me to do?'

'You must unite the siblings of the House of Rahl to bring about the final defeat of the Keeper.'

'Richard and Lord Rahl would never join forces, they worked to kill each other not long ago.'

'Indeed, they did, but the time for that is past, there is a new destiny now and with your help the brothers will unite and work together, just as they have done before.'

'What happens if I do not unite them?'

'The world will end, continuing on this path can only bring about the end of both Richard and Darken Rahl. The Keeper will win and we will all be doomed.'

'I understand, how do I do it?'

'Your path in is through Darken Rahl, convince him that a truce with the Seeker is the best thing for all of D'Hara. Choose your words carefully, he trusts you already so it shouldn't be too hard.'

'I am glad you have faith in me.'

'I do, I made you Alienne, saw what you would do for the world. You must act as mediator between Richard and Darken Rahl, first you must work on bringing them together and then we will go from there.'

'Yes, Creator.' The Creator smiled once more and she disappeared into the night.

I lay my head back onto the pillow, the Creator had given me much to think about. How was I going to unite the two sworn enemies of this world without them killing each other first? I would try to get some sleep, this was not going to be an easy task and I would need to be fully rested if I was to succeed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve... General Egremont.**

The ball was quite the success, Rahl's guests were quite taken with Alienne. Rahl himself took great pleasure in denying them Alienne's gift, I knew that he would. He wants all the best things for himself, no one else will ever be allowed to borrow her. I watched as everyone in the room fell under a sort of spell as Alienne sang, I had to wonder what other kind of gifts she had. Rahl must know if she has special talents, he knows everything. He will not share what he knows with me unless it is absolutely necessary.

I like this time of day best, there are very few people about, just the servants. Rahl will not be up for some time yet, he likes to sleep in after the ruling class of D'Hara have been at the palace. He will take breakfast in his room as he usually does. I would have to see to the patrols in a little while but for now I had a special errand to run.

My last conversation with the Keeper had ended with me being given a task, I was to sew the seeds of the idea that someone was trying to kill Rahl. The organisation of it was left to me, the Keeper wants to push Alienne and Rahl together. I do not know for what reason, perhaps he wishes to destroy them both. The Keeper has quite the liking for tearing lovers apart, though Rahl has never really loved anyone, how this scheme can work I will never know.

I stopped by the gardens and picked up the plant that would help me in this task, a bit of research had given me all the information I needed. I intended to put the plant in Rahl's food, it would have to be done discreetly of course, no one could suspect me of being behind this. In small amounts this plant wouldn't kill anyone but it would make Rahl ill for a day or so. I would have to be careful to get the right amount as I wouldn't want Rahl to end up in a coma.

The Keeper has asked me to lie low for a little while, he doesn't want Rahl getting suspicious. I wish that it could all be over and done with, I do see the need for prudence and restraint though. A plan such as this cannot be hurried, a little scare might draw out whatever gifts Alienne has. I know there is a reason that Rahl has her here, it isn't just her singing no matter what he says. I turned to go back inside and saw a servant approaching me. 'General Egremont, Lord Rahl is asking for you.'

'I will be there presently.' I hid the plant inside my clothing and headed to Rahl's private quarters.

I knocked on the door and then entered. 'You wished to see me Lord Rahl?'

'Come in Egremont.' I did as I was asked and waited for Rahl to give me his orders.

'I wish to do some training today, see to it that the training arena is ready for my use.'

'Of course, Lord Rahl. Shall I have some of the soldiers attend to train with you?'

'No, I will not need them. I am giving Lady Alienne some instruction in the sword.'

'Is that wise?'

'Are you questioning me?'

'Of course not, I only mean to say that she may use what you teach her against you, it would be wise to think about this course of action before undertaking it.'

'Very well, see to it that the arena is prepared.'

'As you wish, the first patrols are leaving the palace now.'

'Excellent.'

'Is there anything else you need, Lord Rahl?'

'No, you may go. I will be along to the training room presently.' I bowed to Rahl and left to carry out his orders.

I truly think that lust has addled Rahl's mind, teaching the woman swordplay, I do not know what he is thinking. If he teaches her then there is nothing to stop her attacking the soldiers or Rahl himself, I think I will let him hang himself on his own noose. The training arena has been used by Rahl for years, he has high ideals for the soldiers and many of them have been watched over by Rahl while they're training. Rahl expects the best soldiers, he has been trained in the sword himself, it is why I cannot best him. I am a much older man and it is why I am resorting to more underhanded tactics.

I was still musing over the events of the morning when the familiar presence of the Keeper entered the room. 'General Egremont, is everything prepared, do you have an idea of what you are going to do?'

'I am going to slip a non-lethal dose of a poisonous plant into Rahl's food. I suspect that Alienne has a gift of magic, if she can heal or something similar then we will find out soon enough.'

'I don't think that I have to tell you not to get caught, if you do then nothing I can do will save you, Rahl will kill you and I will be most displeased.'

'I will not get caught, I have had years of training in being discreet.'

'Make sure that you use them. I will expect a full report when the job is done. Remember Egremont, I want to know everything that goes on in this palace. For instance, someone has been approached by the Creator, find out who it is and see to it that they are silenced. I have always known that she would try to undo my work.'

'Of course, I will report everything that I find out.' The Keeper disappeared and I was left on my own, there are times I regret agreeing to be his servant. Rahl might be a tyrant but he has ensured that my family is well cared for, without the wages he pays we would not have enough food to go around.

Alienne was being dragged into this and she has done nothing wrong, I do feel guilty and yet if I said no then it would be worse for me. I do not know what will happen to Rahl but I must take care of myself and my family. It must seem shallow to say that I am doing it for them but it is true. How could I know if I refused that the Keeper would not harm my family to make me do his bidding. I joined the then Lord Rahl in the first place for a similar reason, I knew of his ways of making people join the army. I joined without a fight when Rahl's father asked me to, like father like son has never been so accurate in this case.

I turned my attention to the preparation of the training arena, all the weapons that anyone could need were stored against one wall. There were swords in various sizes and crossbows and arrows. There were more specialist weapons for the more experienced soldiers, this place was under my care and I made sure that the weapons were kept in usable shape for those that needed training. This training arena was the pride of the D'Haran army.

I take great pride in the army, it is the reason why I have not let the numbers slide as much as I should have. I have spent years training them and making them what they are today, I fear that I am losing courage, I know what has to be done but I would rather Rahl feel the force of it than something I have put many years of my life into making a success. I think I do not have the stomach for revolution, with all the blood that will be spilled in overthrowing Rahl, I am not sure that it will be worth it.

I am conflicted, I see the power that I could have and yet is what I have to do worth it? I will keep on with the plan, at least I will have some information for the Keeper the next time that he talks to me. I walked back to the main throne room where Rahl would be waiting for me.

Rahl was wiping his hands on a cloth, a bowl was held by a servant, no doubt he was preparing himself for Alienne's arrival. 'My Lord, the training arena has been prepared for your use.'

'Good, see to it that I am not disturbed unless it is absolutely necessary.'

'I will do so Lord Rahl.'

'Excellent, it is imperative that Lady Alienne's training is not interrupted.' Rahl stood up and swept out of the room, his robes flowing out behind him. 'Come Egremont, I still have instructions for you.' I followed Rahl and he continued talking. 'Lady Alienne and I will take lunch in the antechamber outside of the training arena. Again, I do not wish to be disturbed unless it is absolutely necessary.'

'I shall relay your orders to the Mord'Sith too.'

'Excellent, they have their orders for the day so they should be occupied with the training of the new recruits.'

'I take it that your relationship with the Lady Alienne is progressing My Lord?'

'Indeed, I will be successful, I am certain of it.' It pleased me to hear this, the Keeper will be interested to know that Rahl and Alienne seem to be getting closer. 'If that is all then I will go and attend to the reports of the Captains from this morning.'

'Leave the reports in the throne room, I shall attend to them too when I am free.'

'Of course Lord Rahl.'

'You're free to go Egremont.' I lowered my head in a show of respect to Rahl and I left to deal with the army reports from the morning. I could do nothing until the time came for lunch and then I would know exactly what Alienne was hiding and what Rahl really knew about her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen... Darken Rahl.**

I had given my orders to the maid that was attending to Alienne, she was to make sure that Alienne and Eva ate. Eva would then be escorted to her lessons for the morning and Alienne would be brought to me. I was seeking to reward her for her efforts with something that she would enjoy doing. I wandered around the training arena, all the weapons were present, Egremont always kept this area well looked after and I was glad of it. As useful as the arena is, it wouldn't do for it to fall into the hands of my enemies. Perhaps I should find a way of securing this place better now that my ability to create barriers to areas I don't want people to go into has gone.

I was still musing over the security issue when I heard footsteps, it must be Mistress Natalia bringing Alienne to me. I sensed that Natalia had taken quite a liking to Alienne, unusual for a Mord'Sith, unless they were with one of their sisters for physical pleasure. I did not discourage the friendship, if that is what it was, in the past I would have done so but the times were changing and I see no reason to stop them talking. 'Lord Rahl, I have brought Lady Alienne here as you ordered.'

'Mistress Natalia, you may rejoin your sisters.' Natalia bowed her head and I was left with Alienne. 'Good morning, Lady Alienne.'

'Good morning, Lord Rahl.'

'I trust that your rooms are to your approval and that you slept well.'

'I did, thank you.' Alienne looked around the room. 'What is this place?'

'This is a training arena, it is used by the army to hone their skills and to sometimes choose the next members of the Dragon Corp.'

'I see, what does that have to do with me?'

'I thought you might like to train with some of the weapons here.'

'Really?'

'Yes, really.'

'Why?'

'You pulled a sword on me the first time we met, it was either brave or foolish depending on how good your skills are.'

'Is that so.'

'It is.' I pulled my own sword from the sheath where it belonged. 'I can cut a man down with this if I need to do so. Can you do the same?'

'If I had to.'

'Then show me.' Alienne lifted her head, I knew that she would accept my challenge.

I watched Alienne as she walked around the weapons that were stored around the walls of the room, I did not interrupt her as I wanted to see what she would pick out. There were many fine examples of swords in this room, some belonged to me and only I was allowed to use them. Alienne was taking her time, she eventually stopped in front of a sword that was mounted on the back wall. She carefully removed it from its mounting and tested the weight of it in her hands, she experimentally moved it back and forth and turned it around. 'Lady Alienne, you seem quite taken with that sword, can I ask why?'

'It just called to me, plus it is very beautiful.'

'It is beautiful, those are real blood rubies in the hilt, a rare find anywhere in the world.'

'Who does this sword belong to?'

'It is mine. My mother gave it to me just before she died, I trained with it. Panis didn't want me using it but I defied him and used it anyway.'

'I see, it must hold a lot of memories.'

'It does, if you have done choosing then may I suggest that we start.'

'You would let me use it?'

'Unless you're planning on running away with it then you may use it.'

'No, I do not think I would get very far.' Alienne briefly smiled and picked up the sword, something about this sword had called to her, I couldn't help but hope that my mother was behind her choosing it, as foolish as that hope was.

I walked around Alienne, I had a very critical eye when it came to fighting and I was going to treat her as if she was a soldier wanting access to my army. 'Lady Alienne, from this moment on your skills will be tested. I seem to remember you saying that you weren't a lady, in this room you will not be treated as a lady, if you wish to back out now then you may do so.'

'I do not need to back out, I am quite capable of handling a sword.'

'Good, I will be the judge of how you handle your sword. Are you ready?' Alienne nodded and she positioned herself across from me, sinking easily into a balanced stance, I was looking forward to this.

I took up my position opposite Alienne, she had acquired a sense of calm, it was as if she was waiting for me to make a move. I tested her reactions by moving the tip of my sword towards her and she blocked it immediately. She was intensely focused, I made a few false moves towards Alienne but only when I sought to touch her with my sword did she make any move to block me. 'Very good, you do not make hasty decisions, in the heat of battle wise choices just might keep you alive.' Alienne said nothing and I took up my spot opposite her again. 'Now, I want to see how you move, attack me.' Alienne nodded and appeared to centre herself, she looked me directly in the eye and then she moved quickly towards me. Each attack was carefully considered, it was as if she knew how I was going to defend before I did and she attacked accordingly. I began to wonder if there was anything that could distract Alienne once she was focused on her task.

I let her strike at me a few more times and then called a halt to this part of the session. 'Stop, indeed, you are very good at this. Just one thing, your shoulders are a bit high, you'll find it easier if you keep them down.' I sheathed my sword and moved behind Alienne, I placed my hands on her shoulders and she tensed up. 'Relax,' I whispered into her ear. 'Lower your shoulders.' I deliberately lowered my head until my lips were almost touching her skin and let my breath tickle Alienne's neck in an attempt to distract her and pressed down on her shoulders with my hands until they were in the correct position. 'Now leave them there.' I moved back to my original position and took up my sword again. 'Much better.' I didn't know whether to be pleased or disappointed that Alienne had not let her guard down when I had tried to get her to do so.

I ran through the basic drills with Alienne, she was quite adept at using the sword, it is a pity that she would not want to join the Dragon Corps, I could always use more loyal soldiers. I do not think that I want her to join them anyway, Alienne must sing for the court and I cannot have her risking her life on the battlefield. I waited for Alienne to make her next move and I shifted so that I was to one side of her, I moved my sword towards hers and lifted it so that the sword she was holding was flipped out of her hand, I caught it in my other hand and sheathed my own sword. I walked towards Alienne until she backed into the wall behind her. I moved the sword delicately up the middle of her body, allowing it to touch her a little bit. Her eyes never left mine, she was almost fearless, I had no doubt if she was facing an enemy then they too would receive the stare that she was giving me now. I wanted to bait her a little bit more so I placed my hands either side of her head and closed the gap between us until our bodies were almost touching. I noticed her look around for a way out of the position she was now in. 'Do you surrender?'

'Never.' It was a very Alienne-like way to answer.

'Are you sure?'

'Very sure.'

'I thought you might say that.' I moved out of her personal space and handed the sword back to her. 'You've done well, very well actually, better than a lot of my soldiers when they first come here for training. I'm impressed.'

'Thank you.'

'Come, it is time for something to eat.' Alienne carefully placed the sword back on the wall and I escorted her out of the training room and into the antechamber. I settled my hand at the small of Alienne's back, it pleased me when she didn't move away, perhaps it wasn't such a hopeless cause after all.

The servants had left quite a spread for us, Egremont clearly had a hand in this, he knows how hungry I get when I've been training, it always manages to awaken my more base desires. Alienne sat down at the table and I sat opposite her, I helped myself to whatever I wanted and waited until Alienne had piled her plate with food. She still hesitated before eating and I had to admit that it was beginning to make me quite curious. I was about to start on my own meal when Alienne placed her hand on top of mine. 'Don't.'

'Don't what?'

'Don't eat that.'

'Why not?' Alienne bit her lip and looked away. 'Tell me, why should I not eat this food?'

'It's poisoned.'

'How do you know?' I was immediately suspicious. 'Tell me, Lady Alienne, how do you know the food is poisoned, if you do not then I will have to believe my instincts that are telling me you tried to poison me.'

'I didn't, I wouldn't, I have no reason to.'

'Then tell me, how do you know there is poison in the food?'

'I can sense it, there is something in your food that doesn't belong there.'

'You can sense it? How?'

'I don't know, I've always been able to do it.'

'Is it in yours too?'

'It is in the soup, it isn't much, it is barely even registering but it is there.'

'I see. Interesting. Guards,' I yelled, and several of the Dragon Corps spilled in through the doors. 'Someone in the palace tried to poison me, find anyone that doesn't belong here and bring them to me.'

'My Lord.' The Captain bowed his head and the soldiers left, they would find the person that did this and then I would make them suffer for this crime.

I gave orders to the maid at the door to bring some more food for myself and Alienne, she was also to take the tainted soup to the apothecary to see if he could track down exactly what was in it. I turned my attention back to Alienne, she was still sat at the table. 'Lady Alienne, some more food will be here presently.'

'I think I will retire to my room, I am tired.'

'Very well, I will escort you.'

'There is no need, I'm sure you have a lot to do finding the person who actually tried to kill you.' Alienne left the room, I was perplexed at the sudden coldness in her voice and manner. I watched her leave the room and as she did so I remembered that I had accused her of poisoning me. Perhaps it had upset her, I had a feeling that I had done the wrong thing in accusing her before I had got all the facts. I would have to find a way to make it up to Alienne, starting with sending her something to eat, she had not yet eaten and a small part of me felt quite guilty about driving her away.

I found a maid and sent her to the kitchens with a request for some food for Alienne and I took it to her room, I was quite prepared for her to send me away. I knocked on the door and I heard Alienne walk to the door and then hesitate by it. 'Come on, Lady Alienne, I know you're in there.' No answer. 'Lady Alienne, I'm not going away until you open this door.'

'Fine.' Alienne opened the door and she stood in the opening to prevent me from entering. 'What is it, do you need something?' I saw her look at the food in my hands and then back to me.

'We cannot do this out here, it needs privacy. I do not want anyone to know about what you can do.'

'Very well.' Alienne stepped to one side and let me in. I closed the door behind us and set the food on the table. 'I take it you want me to test that to see if it is all the food.'

'I do, I want to see how you do it.'

'Even I don't know how I do it.'

'Humour me.' Alienne walked over to the table and stood in front of the food, it looked as if for a moment all of her concentration was on the food and if nothing else existed outside of her own personal bubble. 'There's nothing there, just food, as it should be.'

'It means that it was poisoned on the way to the antechamber. Whoever did it could be long gone, it also could be anyone.'

'It could be, everyone is a suspect.'

'Except you.'

'You've decided that I am not to blame then?'

'I have, I was wrong to blame you.' Alienne's eyebrows raised and she studied me to see if I was serious. 'You seem surprised Lady Alienne.'

'Perhaps I am.'

'I think we need to work as a team to figure out who is doing this, if they really want me dead then they will make another attempt, especially if it is someone inside the palace.'

'I think you are right there.'

'Then are we a team?'

'We are.' I held my hand out and she put hers in it. It would be quite nice to have someone on my side, especially if I could keep Alienne there and not mess up again. I looked up at Alienne and our eyes met, I let go of her hand and dropped my gaze, it wouldn't do to move too fast right now, I had many things to think about and I would need a clear head.


End file.
